Naruto: The beginning of a legend
by SDDMN
Summary: Naruto just wants to be accepted by his home, so he becomes a ninja to prove himself to Konoha! Naruto done my way! I'm very sorry about not making a new chapter everyone. I'm having a few personal problems...I'll TRY to upload a new one by August.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I for get the name of the guy who created it. I won't get in trouble for that, will I? 

'thoughts'  
"Normal talking"  
_"Inner Sakura speaking"  
_**"Kyuubi speaking"  
_"Dark Naruto speaking"_**  
This is my first Naruto story and also the first, yes, the first anime story I've ever written. I hope ya'll enjoy it! Oh and by the by, this fic will definitely be a NaruSaku, as I really love the couple! Other pairings will come when I get to them. Enjoy the story! And about Dark Naruto...well, you'll just have to read to find out!

* * *

Naruto's childhood wasn't a happy one, like most other children's were. You see, Twelve years ago, a great demon known as the Kyuubi, or nine tailed demon fox, attacked the Village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha for short. Ninjas fought this great beast to protect their home until Yondaime, the fourth hokage and the father of Naruto Uzumaki, managed to use a forbidden sealing jutsu, and sealed the demon inside his son. However, in order for the seal to work, Yondaime died, but his sacrifice wasn't in vain as the Kyuubi's spirit was caged inside the body of his newborn son, Naruto. 

Twelve years have passed, and during those harsh times, the people of Konoha hated Naruto, without him even knowing the reason why. Everyday, as Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, cold glares and harsh comments always came his way no matter what he did, not to mention the fact that he was ignored. However, today Naruto wasn't about to let the glares break his dream of one day becoming the hokage, the best ninja in the village hidden in the leaves.

Strapping his goggles around his head, Naruto put on his orange jumpsuit, and walked the streets to the Ninja Academy. Though he would oftentimes pull pranks on everbody, ke knew when to be serious. Working hard in the academy, Naruto gained great experience, and was one of the best students of the school. Naruto also had a few of his own attacks, his strongest being the Blue Beam. The blue beam was activated whenever Naruto focused chakra into either his left or right hand, and after performing a set of hand seals, unleashed it on his enemies. The good thing about it was the fact that Naruto learned to control it, like his other original attacks, and made them to pass through his friends and allies, and hit his opponents with deadly force.

As he entered the schoolyard, Naruto looked up at the entrance, and noticed his teacher Iruka motioning for him to hurry up. Grinning sheepishly, Naruto ran to his teacher and greeted him. "Morning Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smiled. "Morning, Naruto. Now hurry to class or you'll be late!" Naruto grinned again, and ran to the classroom.

"Okay class." Iruka said as he stood in the front of the classroom. "Now that Naruto is here, we can begin practice for the genin exam. I want one person at a time to stand in front of me and perform Henge. You all have one shot to look exactly like me. Now, first up is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stood up, walked until he was in front of Iruka, and cast Henge, transforming himself into an exact replica of Iruka. Iruka nodded. "Very good, Sasuke." Nodding, Sasuke cancelled the jutsu, and walked back to his seat. Iruka cleared his throat. "Next, Sakura Haruno."

Five minutes later, everyone but Naruto cast Henge, and aced the practice test. Iruka smiled at his favorite student. "Last is, Naruto Uzumaki." Gulping, Naruto nervously walked until he was in front of his teacher. Performing the same hand seals as everyone else did, and concentrated. "Henge!" A small cloud of smoke appeared in front of Iruka, and the teacher smiled when he looked at Naruto. "That was good Naruto, but you forgot the scar..." Naruto as Iruka, checked his face and found that the scar was gone. Laughing nervously, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oops, sorry Iruka-sensei."

Laughing softly, Iruka looked at the blond. "You pass Naruto." Naruto murmured a soft thank you, and walked back to his seat quickly, passing Sakura, his long time crush on the way.

"Good job Naruto." Sakura said grinning at him, and he blushed ten shades of red, and practically ran back to his seat, making the pink-haired girl giggle a little bit.

Iruka cleared his throat, and spoke. "Be prepared for the test tomorrow everyone! You now have the rest of the day to yourselves." Iruka walked to his desk, and sat down, and looked over the test regulations.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smirked. "You did great Naruto, but you still haven't beaten me yet." Frowning, Naruto stuck his tongue at him, and laid his head in his arms to sleep.

* * *

Chapter one is done, and I promise chapter two will be longer. By the by, Naruto and Sasuke are friends cuz of something that happened when they were kids which I'll explain in later chapters! Okay? Remember that this will be a NaruSaku throughout the story! Later!


	2. The perverted figure!

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Anyone know who the guy who owns Naruto IS? Cuz I don't own the show. Anyways, Naruto...not mine.  
I'm confused. Can anyone give me japanese translations to the jutsus they use? Like Shadow clone jutsu, or Grand Fireball jutsu? I'm really stuck on that, and I'd really appreciate the help cuz yeah, I'm an american.

* * *

"Naruto? It's time to wake up." Groaning a little bit, Naruto opened his eyes to a smiling Sakura and mildly interested Sasuke right in front of his desk. Naruto stretched, and got up. Looking around, he noticed that they and Iruka were the only ones in the classroom, and grinned. "Whoa. I was out forfour hours? Awesome." Walking to the door, he waved goodbye to the three, and left. 

"I hope I do good on that test tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked the streets of Konoha. Ignoring the glares thrown his way, he walked steadily to his apartment. Kicking off his sandals as he walked through the door, Naruto went to the kitchen, and grabbed a pack of instant ramen. 'I hate those three minutes these take to heat up. I really do.' After setting it in the microwave and waiting for three minutes, Naruto tookthe ramen back out and began eating. 'Man! No matter how many times I eat this stuff, it always tastes great!' Downing the cup in thirty seconds, Naruto threw the cup away, and walked to his living room, and sat on the couch.

"I wonder what I'll do today. Hehe...Maybe I'll teepee Sasuke's house again. Heh heh. I remember the last timeI did that to him. His family got so mad..."

_Flashback _

"Man, this is gonna rock out loud!"Nine year old Naruto said carrying a crate full of toilet paper to the Uchiha residence. Making sure no one was watching him, Naruto walked to the main house, climbed one of the tall trees overlooking it, carrying his crate with him, and began throwing toilet paper all over the house. When he was done, themansion looked likeit just got mummified. Laughing quietly, Naruto leaped off the tree, taking his crate with him and did the same to the other houses.

_When hewas done, and was racing to the gates to avoid getting caught, he was apprehended by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Smirking at the young blond, Itachi eyed the empty crate. "Going somewhere Naruto? I saw what you did..." Naruto's eyes widened to the point that they nearly popped out of his head. Itachi smirked again. "But, since you did help me outa few years back, I'll let you go.Just don't let my dad catch you..." _

Suddenly, the two heard an ear-piercing scream, followed by a huge and angry "NARUTO!" Sweat running down his face, Naruto jerked free of Itachi's grip, and almost made it out the gates, before Sasuke and Itachi's father grabbed him and hoisted him into the air. Naruto nearly passed out of shock when he saw the angry look on the man's face.

_End Flashback_

"...Then again, maybe not...I know! I'll train and get faster again! Yeah! I love this kind of training!" Running to his closet, and grabbing a training vest, and putting weights that were 120 pounds inside the vest. "Here we go!" Naruto said straining a bit with the vest. Though the weight slowed him down at first, Naruto managed to get to running at a fairly fast pace real fast. Passing by Sakura's house, and catching the pink-haired kunoichi-to-be stepping out of her house, Naruto ran up to her. "Hiya Sakura-Chan!" Surprised, sakura turned around sharply ready to punish the person, when she found her friend and secret cruch standing right in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto! I'm surprised to see you here! Usually you're out running around or fighting Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, and grasped her hand. "we can go out for a little walk together if ya want, I'm really bored and in need of a little company today anyways. Sakura smiled, and tightened the bond his and her hand made. "Lead the way Naruto. I was about to go for a walk myself."

Naruto smiled, and walked off into town with Sakura right beside him.

However, a figure on top of a roof was watching Naruto and Sakura. 'Hmm...Seems like those two are a couple..' Smiling slightly, though difficult to see since he was wearing a mask covering his face up to near his eyes, the figure laughed slightly. "I wonder what would happen if I became the teacher for those two if they passed their graduation exams...Oh well. No since dwelling in the future. What happens happens." Pulling out a small orange book, the figure laughed perversely and disappeared.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon! Oh and guess who the mystery person is! I'm sure I gave some obvious hints...Ah well. Read and review and if you're gonna flame me, take it easy, cuz this is my first time and all...


	3. The genin test!

Naruto: The beginning of a legend

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of story.  
As promised, here's chapter 3, and by the by, any jutsus I create will be in Americanwords and ones from the anime will be in the japanese meaning like Shadow clone to Kage Bunshin.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and it was soon nine p.m. at night. After bidding goodbye to Sakura, who waved at him and vanished into her house, Naruto took a moment to reflect on the walk they had together. It was awesome and the two of them had a lot of fun. Naruto sighed happily and clasped his hands together and rested them on his head. 'Hmm...I wonder is Sakura-chan likes me...I hope so cuz I have a huge crush on her!' "Her beautiful pink hair flowing down her gracious shoulders, her beautiful forest-green eyes mesmerizing me every time I look into them...Sakura-chan's the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I wanna marry her when we're older!" Naruto said happily as he walked home. 

Unknown to Naruto however, Sakura heard everything he said, and was deeply flattered and was blushing badly. 'He wants to marry me? I'm just a girl with a big forehead, he shouldn't be attracted to me...' Sakura sighed sadly as she watched him disappear down around the end of the street. "Goodnight Naruto...kun..." Sakura said as she walked to her room to get ready for bed, unaware that her parents heard the comment. After staring at each other for a few moments, Mr. Haruno spoke. "Our daughter loves the carrier of the kyuubi..." Mrs. Haruno nodded slowly. "I should be outraged...surprisingly, I feel happy for Sakura." Her husband nodded. "A demon wouldn't treat people the way the brat, no, Naruto treats everyone. He plays pranks yet he can be the most polite person you've ever met." The two went to bed after deciding to discuss about Naruto and Sakura with the hokage in the morning.

The morning sun broke into Naruto's bedroom window, waking the young ninja in training up from a peaceful slumber filled with ramen and Sakura. Growling softly, Naruto climbed out of bed and got ready knowing today was the genin exam. "Can't be late, especially today! Or Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke will have my head!" Naruto dashed out the door just after eating a cup of instant ramen with fresh milk Iruka bought for him.

Naruto ran through the academy entrance just in time to see the last of the stundents going in. 'I wonder if Sakura, Sasuke and I will be in the same team...I hope so! Iruka-sensei knows how well we work when we're together!' Walking in, Naruto took his seat in between Sakura and Sasuke. Every student other than Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping on his desk were looking very nervous. After a brief moment, Iruka began the brief lecture on the test.

"This test as you all very well know will award you your leaf forehead protectors and promote you to the first rank of ninja known as genin. The test is over the Bunshin no jutsu, and Henge no jutsu. I hope you all do well and if you fail, then try again next year!"

Meanwhile, at the hokage's tower, The third hokage, aka Sandaime, was preparing to watch the test through his crystal ball. Around him were several jounin who would teach those who passed.

"Ahem..." The hokage cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "The ones who clear the test will be placed into a three-man team, is this understood"? The jounins nodded. Sandaime spoke again. "The same rules apply to everyone except six people who I personally decided to put into teams. Lowest scores will be placed with middle and high scores, understood"? More nodding. The man in the facemask spoke. "Who are the six you have chosen for teams Hokage-sama"? Sandaime smirked. "I've decided to recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho team, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be a team. Those three have a perform the greatest teamwork as Iruka has told me." Again, more nodding. "Now we will watch, and see who passes, and who fails."

The test was pretty easy, as said by the students who had already tested, and passed. Sasuke and Sakura both passed with flying colors, and now it was Naruto's turn, since was last.

Walking into the testing room, Naruto focused on what he would be asked to perform, and readied himself.

"Okay Naruto. First, transform into the hokage." Nodding, Naruto performed the hand seals and concentrated his chakra. _"Henge no jutsu!" _He transformed into an exact replica of Sandaime much to Iruka and Mizuki's surprise. 'He really wants to pass so he can be with his friends.' Iruka smiled. "You did well, Naruto! Now show me three bunshins." Naruto looked at him. "Iruka-sensei, is it alright if I perform ANY kind of bunshin"? Iruka was suprised, but nodded silently. 'Does he know another bunshin technique'? Naruto smiled, and performed a seal in which his two index and middle fingers formed a cross, and concentrated his chakra once again. _"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" _Immediately, ten solid clones popped into existence, much to Iruka and Mizuki's amazement. They both had one thought in mind. 'HE CAN PERFORM THE KAGE BUNSHIN, AND WITH TEN CLONES'?

After the clones disappeared, Iruka and Mizuki spoke quietly to one another, and then both teachers smiled. Iruka stood up, grabbed the last forehead protector, and walked to his favorite student. "Congratulations Naruto. Your test scores are the best in the class. I am deeply honored to entrust you with this forehead protector. You are the rookie of the year." Naruto stood still for a moment, taking in what his favorite teacher just said, and jumped into Iruka's arms. "Thank you Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei! I'll make the both of you proud!" Iruka laughed and Mizuki smiled as he walked over to the two and put his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling it up a bit. "Just do your best Naruto. That's all we would ever want from you."

Naruto walked out of the room, and proudly walked up to Sakura and Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked. "Passed huh? Heh. You're not such a deadlast after all." Naruto grinned. "Nope! I'm the rookie of the year!" This statement amazed both his friends, before Sakura hugged him, and Sasuke folded his arms and smirked again. After the friendship scene, Naruto grew curious. "Who became the dobe then"? Sakura laughed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Naruto smiled. "Who? Who"?

"Shikamaru." Sasuke said and walked out of the classroom. "I'm going home. I'll see you two lovers later." Both Naruto and Sakura blushed before running after him, saying that they weren't lovers...but neither could help but steal a glance at the other before blushing again.

Sandaime smiled as he watched the three walk away from the school. "Asuma..." A jounin with a thich beard nodded once. "I entrust you with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji." The man nodded. Sandaimed continued. "Kurenai, you're in charge of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." A pretty-looking woman jounin with long black hair nodded. The hokage continued once more. "Kakashi..." The man in the facemask nodded, face staring into the little orange book. "You are in charge of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Kakashi pocketed his book, looked at the hokage and nodded. Sandaime smiled. "Good. You three will meet your students Monday at four in the afternoon. DON'T BE LATE!" He said raising his voice at Kakashi who shrugged it off. Sandaime sighed. "Dismissed." The jounin disappeared and Sandaime smiled. "Naruto will make a great hokage one day..." He said.

* * *

Expect chapter four soon! Later! Oh and by the by. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great! 


	4. New teams, and Kakashi

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would kick Orochimaru's sorry (not really sry) ass the first time they met! Mashashi Kishimoto owns the show.  
As promised, here's chapter 4!

* * *

The sun cast a warm glow into Naruto's bedroom window, waking the young ninja up. Yawning, and getting out of bed, Naruto walked to his dresser, and pulled out his trademark jumpsuit. After taking a quick shower, he put the outfit on and looked at his new forehead protector proving his graduation from the academy. Naruto grinned to himself, and put the hitae-ate on. Naruto then walked over to a shelf where he kept all his kunais, shuriken, and even a few new weapons he made himself. Grabbing ten small disks, Naruto put them inside his weapons pouch along with ten kunai and fifteen shuriken and walked to the door. 

"I'll get breakfast at Ichiraku's before I head to the academy. I am pretty early after all, since I set my alarm for seven thirty and school starts at eight fifteen." Naruto said grinning to himself, and headed off for his favorite ramen restaraunt.

It was now eight o clock, and Naruto just finished his third bowl of pork ramen. Thanking the cook, Naruto took off for school.

Naruto got there by ten after eight, and walked around until he found Sakura and Sasuke sitting near the swing he always sat at when he was younger. The two noticed their blond friend, and while Sakura waved at him, Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked. Waving back, Naruto joined them. "Man! Today's gonna rock out loud!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke fake-glared at him. "Do you always say everything like that"? Naruto shook his head.

"Sometimes I use slang and that usually makes people mad so I decided it was better to just talk either like this or I talk normal like everyone else." Sakura giggled. "Which doesn't happen much." Naruto pouted, and Sakura and Sasuke laughed. Naruto then smiled as the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. Naruto and his friends got up, and walked inside the school.

They walked inside the classroom with everyone else and took a seat next to each other, Sakura in between Naruto who was on the left and Sasuke who was on the right. Ten seconds passed before Iruka came in carrying a sheet a paper that said 'team placements' in big bold letters at the top. Iruka took a look around the room, and smiled.

"Starting today, you are official ninjas of the hidden leaf. I am very proud of you all for graduating, and I hope you will use your skills to protect our village. I will announce the teams and who will be their jounin instructor..."

Five minutes later...

"Team six, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your instructor will be Kurenai. Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura tensed at this as Iruka continued. "Haruno Sakura..." That earned a big smile from the pink haired kunoichi. Iruka carried on. "And Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto gave his two friends the thumbs up, which they returned happily. Iruka continued. "Your instructor will be Kakashi..." After announcing teams eight and nine, he got to team ten. "Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your instructor will be Asuma. Now that you know what team you are on, your instructors will begin coming after lunch. Dismissed!"

Two minutes later...

"I wonder if they serve ramen here..." Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever eat other food Naruto"?

Naruto nodded happily. "Of course! My second favorite food's chili dogs drenched in jalapeno sauce. Sure makes for a real gut-burner!" Sakura stared at her blond friend in shock. Thinking back to when she first saw him eat the stuff, she quickly shook her head. 'Bad thoughts.' The newly formed team were walking around the courtyard of the Academy with their lunches tucked underneath their arms looking for a spot to eat. Sasuke noticed a quiet little area off to the north with a few sakura trees hanging around it. Sasuke looked at his companions and pointed at the spot and Naruto and Sakura looked, nodded, and the three ran off to the nice place.

Ten minutes later...

After everyone ate their lunches, they laid around on the soft green grass. Naruto had a smirk on his face. "I just found a way to prove to out teacher that we're a team..." This caught Sakura and Sasuke's attention and they looked at him. Naruto grinned. "Omega Blast." Both genins' mouths dropped open in surprise. Sasuke was amazed. "Are you kidding me Naruto? That attack cankill anybody no matterhowstrongOR what level you are! Naruto only grinned like an idiot. "Maybe so, but it requires not only great teamwork, which WE have, but it alsoneeds one of my own ninja weapons...hehehe." Sakura gasped. "The disk bomb..." Naruto smirked. "Got that right." Pulling out a sleek cicular object, he tossed it in the air and caught it before it could hit the ground. "Heh. Just one of these babies has an explosion capacity or at least ten explosive notes. I'm so glad I created it." Sasuke smirked. "Not to mentionthe two new ninjutsu styles you created and the jutsus stemming from them." Sakura nodded. "The powers of both light and dark. You can really surprise an enemy withan arsenal like that Naruto." Naruto grinned. "Thanks you guys, you're making me blush..." All three genins laughed whole-heartedly.

When they walked back to the Academy, there were already some jounin ninjas there. A black haired woman and a man with a thick dark beard. They noticed that there teacher wasn't there yet and thought that maybe he was just running a little late, and decided to just sit and chat until he got there.

3 hours passed...

"Dammit! Where is he?" Naruto screamed looking out the door again. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I don't know where he's at. For all we know, he could be on a very important mission right now..." Sasuke sighed. "Even I'm beginning to get impatient, Sakura. He could just be lazy or forgot that he's supposed to meet us today." Naruto sighed before getting an evil idea. Snickering and grabbing a bucket of water, he set it right on the top of the door so that when it slid open, the water would dump all over whoever came in. he waited while sitting near Sakura.

The door slid open, and water dropped onto the new face completely drenching him from head to toe.

Hatake Kakashi, famous jounin of the hidden leaf and wielder of the Sharingan eye, sighed havily before looking at his new group of students. 'Hmm...The pink haired girl and blond boy who ahve a crush on each other, and a black haired boy with an attitude that says back off and looks like he's friends with the pink-hair and blondie. Hmm...' "Okay. My first impression on you guys is...not much." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Especially you." Naruto looked away. "Sorry sensei, it's just that you were late and I thought you had to be punished..." Kakashi laughed which gained the attention of the genin. "I understand...er..." Naruto smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto sir." Sakura smiled. "I am Haruno Sakura." Lastly, Sasuke stared at his sensei intently. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'He is Itachi's little brother! Interesting.' "Okay, meet me on the roof of the Academy in three minutes. We'll get to know each other better there." With that, Kakashidisappeared.

* * *

Chapter 5 will start real soon, so no worries! Later!


	5. A bell test, and an old man

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 5  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of story.

* * *

When team seven reached the rooftops, they found their sensei already waiting for them. Waving them over, Kakashi smiled. "First thing, tellme your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams." Naruto piped up. "Um sensei? Why don't you tell us about you first so that we might get a little idea about ya"? Kakashi nodded. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Likes...I don't feel like telling you that. Dislikes...nope. Won't tell ya. Dream...well, I haven't really thought about it..." He nodded to Naruto, who smiled. 

"Hiya! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen as my favorite food, and my best friends Sakura-Chan and Sasuke! I dislike people who think they're above others and those who hurt innocent people. My dream...actually TWO dreams, are to become hokage and become the fastest living being ever!"

Kakashi was, more or less, astoundingly surprised when Naruto said he wanted to be the fastest. 'Hmm...' He then nodded to Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "My name's Haruno Sakura. I like my close friends Naruto and Sasuke. I dislike the villagers for the way they treat Naruto. My dream is to..." She glanced shyly at her blond haired teammate, and said nothing more. Kakashi was not surprised, after all, he was assigned to watch Naruto when he was younger, and since he and Sakura were always seen together, he knew she saw how he was treated, plus he also knew they had a crush on each other. He looked at Sasuke who grunted.

"Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are my friends Naruto and Sakura, I too dislike people for Naruto's treatment, and my dream...goal really is to kill the snake sennin Orochimaru for trying to destroy my clan." Kakashi smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay. You're all done for the day. Meet me on the bridge at seven in the morning. We will take a test to see if you really are eligible to become genin. Now listen closely. Of all the 27 who graduated the Academy, only nine will become genin. This test has a sixty-six percent of failure and you better not eat breakfast or else...you'll puke." Kakashi disappeared leaving three stunned graduates in his wake.

5 minutes later, at Ichiraku's...

"Great. Just when I thought we would actually start actual genin missions, we gotta take another test to prove we're worthy of being genin! Oh man..." Naruto said as he ate his second bowl of ramen. Sasuke grunted.

"I thought the same thing. Now when tomorrow comes, we have to take another test." he said as heate anotherbunch of noodles outof his shrimp ramen. Sakura shrugged.

"It's just to prove to our new sensei that we have good teamwork. Teamwork's what the actual test is all about because as the three of us know, genin have a natural feel for teamwork, and we have great skills as a team." she said drinking her small cup of green tea. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. After the three filled their stomachs, they bid each other goodnight and walked to their homes.

As Naruto walked down the main street to the poorer part of Konoha, he felt many glaresof hatred being directed at him. He shuddered. 'I hope they don't form a mob again. It gets scary everytime they break into my house.' When he got home, he was relieved to find no one broke into his house this time. "Good. That means I can relax." Naruto walked inside feeling a little worn out from the day's events, and laid down on his couch and flipped on the tv. He settled for watching a marathon of his favorite anime show until ten, when he would go to bed.

At ten, Naruto got up, turned off the tv, and walked to his room. He canged into his pajamas and settled into the covers and fell asleep.

Morning came and at seven Naruto joined his friends at the bridge where they were supposed to wait for their sensei.

10 minutes passed...

"Maybe he got a really important mission at the last second or he's coming back from one..." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded silently.

An hour in a half passed...

Naruto was sleeping on the bridge with Sakura and Sasuke dozing off next to him.

Finally, 20 minutes later...

"Yo!" Kakashi said and noticed the sleeping 12 yr olds. 'Well guess I gotta make the wake up call...' Going through the hand seals for a Suiton jutsu, Kakashi aimed it at his students. 'Good thing I copied water jutsus off those mist nin...'

"Suiton Ice rain no jutsu!"

The jutsu drenched the genin, waking them up and making them wrap their arms around themselves freezing. Naruto stammered. "W,w,w what the heck was that!" Kakashi smiled and his visible closed upwards. "Hello team! Glad to see you're all raring to take the test today!" After receiving three harsh glares, Kakashi sighed.

"Here's what the test is..."

The sensei took out two silver bells and held them out to his students. "You have to snag one of these bells in order to pass. Only two move on to become genin, and the one who doesn't get a bell gets tied to a log and watches his teammates and me eat our lunch. If none of you get a bell by noon, you all fail and will be permanently removed from becoming ninja meaning no retaking the Academy. Once you fail, you are gone for good." He set a clock on a smooth stone, and set it to ring at twelve. Turning to the group he smirked. "Begin!" He watched as all three genin disappeared into the trees. 'Good. They know to conceal themselves.'

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were planning on how to beat their sensei. Sakura got an idea. "How about Naruto goes out and fights Kakashi-sensei as distraction and Sasuke will surprise him with a Katon jutsu and I'll attempt to take the bells"? Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Naruto jumped out to fight their sensei.

Kakashi was busy reading the orange pocket book called Icha Icha Paradise. Getting to an obviously good part of the story, Kakashi blushed heavily. 'Hmm. I like this chapter...' He suddenly sensed Naruto's chakra spike and dodged a punch aimed at his head. "You're not hiding like the others..." Naruto snorted. "I'll takecare of you and get the bells." Kakashi sighed as Naruto prepared for a fight. He never saw his sensei replace himself with a shadow clone and reappear behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened as his teacher spoke from behind him. "Never let your enemy get behind you. It could only end in disaster if you are not skilled enough." Kakashi had his book gripped between his hands with noth index and middle fingers pointing at Naruto's arse.

"Konoha secret technique!" Thinking quickly, Naruto sped through the sign for his own clone jutsu and teleported away. Kakashi never noticed.

"A thousand years of pain!" He rammed his fingers into Clone Naruto's arse, only to watch as his student exploded into a puddle of blood. "What! I never used that much strength! There's no way I could've killed him!" Kakashi was so surprised he never noticed Sasuke go through the hand seals for his favorite Katon move.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" A huge fireball slammed into Kakashi sending him flying near where Sakura was hiding, giving her the chance to grab the bells and toss one to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned as their sensei got up. "We passed the test sensei." Kakashi however wasn't pleased. "Oh? What about your teammate Naruto? I killed him..." He said with a glare. His eyes widened as Naruto walked from his hiding spot.

"Naruto? How"? Naruto grinned. "If ya gotta know sensei, I used my own clone jutsu. It's called the blood clone jutsu. It brings out a clone and is instantly infused with a small amount of your blood, enough to fool your enemy into thinking they killed you giving you a chance to recover or cast a powerful jutsu, or whatever! I'll show ya the sign needed for it."

Kakashi watched as Naruto made the seal for the Kage Bunshin, thenturned it to the right 25 degrees turning the cross into an X. "Blood clone no jutsu!" A clone appeared beside him. Taking out a kunai, Naruto cut the clone's arm, and Kakashi watched blood flow from the wound and then the clone exploded, the same way the other one did.

"Impressive Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm afraid you don't have the bells."

"Wrong again, sensei." Sakura said walking out of her hiding spot, the bells jingling in her hand. "While you were blown away by Sasuke's Katon jutsu, I relieved them of you when you flew past my hiding spot."

Kakashi took a moment to absorb the info, then smiled. "Congratulations to the three of you. Team seven begins the first mission tomorrow!" He said giving them all a thumbs up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke cheered and high-fived each other. The newly formed team of genin and jounin walked away from the field back to Konoha.

Fast forward to the next day...

Naruto and Sakura walked together to team seven's meeting spot. Naruto was enjoying the morning when he turned and just caught Sakura staring at him before blushing and quickly looking away. Naruto blushed. 'If she does like me, I'll have to let her know I like her too.' "Hey Sakura-chan..." Sakura blushed thinking he was about to ask why she was staring but wasn't prepared for what he said next. "Do ya wanna go to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight? I'll pay." Sakura blushed heavily.

"O, of course Naruto...kun." Naruto smiled at the "kun". 'I knew I was important to her, but why do I get the feeling I'll be even more important than ever'? He looked at her one last time before stopping in front of her, causing her to walk right into his arms. Hugging her tightly, Naruto leaned his head toward her ear. "Just remember Sakura-chan, anytime you need someone to talk to, or to love, then you can always count on me." Sakura's face turned even redder. 'Oh Naruto-kun...I love you so much...' "Thank-you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Anytime." Letting go of her much to his and her dislike, Naruto smiled at Sakura one last time, turned around and ran to the bridge, Sakura hot on his trail.

They reached the bridge and said good morning to Sasuke. The team sat on the bridge waiting for their sensei.

2 hours later...

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke screamed at him. Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was on my way but got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" The genins yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay. Here's the mission..."

10 minutes later, at an old woman's house in her garden...

"I hate pulling weeds" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded grimly.

1 hour later...

"Good job team!" Kakashi said. "That completes the first d-rank mission. Now, we go to the Hokage tower for our next mission."

This continued for a 2 weeks. Team seven's d-rank total was now 12. Frankly, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were fed up with it. They didn't know that today would change their routine.

"Naruto here. We've reached the target...I'm in position."

"Sasuke in position."

"Sakura in position."

Kakashi nodded and spoke through the microphone. "Good, good. On the count of three you three jump the target. One...two...three." The genins jumped the target, which was a brown cat with a red bow around it's ear. the cat screeched as Naruto caught it and slashed him on the arms trying to get free.

Naruto winced as Sasuke reported the mission to be a success. Kakashi smiled. "Good work team. If we keep this up, then maybe we'll get a c-rank mission soon."

20 minutes later at the mission room of the hokage tower...

"Good job team seven." Sandaime said as everyone watched the fire lord's wife hug the living heck out of the cat. "Now we have another mission for you. Hmm...There's a woman who needs weeds pulled out of her garden, Ichiraku's needs help with getting more ramen..." Naruto's mouth drooled at this. Sandaime was about to continue before Sasuke stepped up.

"I don't like the misson's we are getting. Give us a c-rank." Naruto snapped out of his ramen obsession and backed his friend up. "Yeah! D-rank missions are BORING!" Sakura nodded her agreement while Kakashi slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. Iruka glared at the three. But before he could say a word, the hokage smiled and spoke.

"All right, if you three feel you are ready for a c-rank, I'll give you one. A man from the Land of waves needs to get back home and needs protection from thieves and bandits. Send him in." he said the last part to the chuunin standing near the door. "He bowed and opened it and gestured an old man into the room."

"Eh"? the man said drinking from a bottle of sake. "These brats are supposed to protect me? Now I'm even more worried than before. I especially don't like the runt." Naruto knew the man was talking to him and was about to say something before Sasuke and Sakura glared at the man.

"Naruto-kun is more reliable than anyone I've ever known. You can trust in him and us as well." Sakura said. Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded silently. The old man snorted.

"Anyways, my name is Tazuna. I'm a bridge-builder for the land of waves." Kakashi took this as an opportunity to lead the group out of the building. They walked through town with many of the villagers glaring at a certain blond who ignored them, and Kakashi led them through the gate.

Once outside, Naruto and his friends looked around in wonder of what could happen outside their village. They began walking to where Tazuna said the land of waves is.

A couple of miuntes later and the team passed by two small puddles of water. Kakashi noticed this and went into thought. The team didn't notice the two missing-nin from the village hidden in the mist. The two first attacked Kakashi. Wrapping him in a chain, they pulled it and Kakashi fell to pieces, scaring the heck out of his students and client.

The two nin, known as the demon brothers, went after Naruto next. One tried to hit him and paralyze him with the chain, but Naruto leapt away from it and landed a few feet away. Performing a new set of hand seals no one saw before, Naruto unleashed another of his original jutsu.

_"Light style: Beam blast no jutsu!" _Naruto shot his hands forward, and a beam ofwhite chakra came out, striking the nin who attacked him and knocked him out in a heartbeat. Smirking and turning to the other nin, Naruto flashed through another set of seals.

_"Dark style: Shadow burst no jutsu!" _Naruto unleashed a big ball of black chakra and when it hit the nin, it exploded in his face instantly knocking him out as well. The thing, Naruto only used his jutsus at 50 meaning not at their full power.

"That's it for them." Naruto said, catching the shocked look on Tazuna's (and Kakashi's as he was hiding in a shrub, but Naruto and the others didn't know he was there.) face.

'How did he come up with that white and black chakra'? Kakashi thought. He poofed near his team, his eye on Naruto the whole time. "Good work Naruto. I was right to leave you three to these men." Bounding the unconscious men with rope, Kakashi smiled. "Now we wait until they wake up and question them." He looked at Tazuna. "You'll have to explain why these missing-nin were after you, Tazuna..." The old man gulped. 'I can't get the thought out of my head, but I have a feeling we'll be meeting a jounin the next time.' Kakashi thought grimly.

* * *

That's chapter 6 for ya! Longer than ever! I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days in the least! Honest! Read and Review!


	6. Fighting a demon

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.  
Oh and before I forget, Sasuke will not be, I repeat, WILL NOT BE captured by Orochimaru. The Sasuke in my story will try to kill him, but I promise you Orochimaru will not infest Sasuke with the curse seal. Just a little heads up for a future chapter and if you wanna see who Orochimaru WILL try to get then be on alert for this future chapter! By the by, thank you all who reviewed my story so far! It's great to know my story's already getting popular! By the by again, and this goes out to those who want to know what's Naruto's past was. Do you want it to be a seperate story? If so, I'll make a prequel and name it "Before the legend." Or do you all want it to be in like two or three chapters of this one? Please give me what you want, and I promise to fulfill it.

* * *

Leaving the two brothers behind, the group of leaf-nin and Tazuna got on a boat and headed for Wave. Kakashi stared at Tazuna, who was ignoring his glare. Kakashi spoke. 

"Tazuna. About the mission..." Tazuna flinched as the sentence caught the genins' attention. Kakashi continued.

"Now I know you have your reasons for requesting a C-rank mission, but the second those missing-nin attacked us, it turned into a B-rank, if not an A-rank one. Because now that we defeated two chuunin, the one or ones who sent them will send a jounin after us. We need to know what made you pay for a C-rank mission."

Tazuna sighed. "The land of waves is a very poor country ruled by a man named Gato and yes he is the owner of the Gato corporation. Years ago, he saw that if you ruled over the seas, you ruled over all shipments from country to the other. Gato seized our home to gain this kind of power and what kept us from taking it back was the missing-nin he hired to protect him. He is after me because if I build the bridge to connect to the Fire country, he will lose control over our home." Tears ran down Tazuna's face as he continued. "I must build the bridge because only then will we ever be free."

Naruto nodded in understanding and turned to Kakashi. "Sensei, I believe that he's telling the truth." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright Tazuna. I'll let you go on this. We'll stay until the bridge is finished." Tazuna grinned.

"Thank you all." Silently he turned around and peace-signed the rower. "I winnnn..." He and the rower cuckled silently.

10 minutes later, at the entrance to the town...

Sakura noticed the way people treated them when they walked in. Mothers gathered their children and ushered them inside and shut and locked the door, the husbands and fathers who were already inside immediately got ready to protect their loved ones, everyone who even so much as glanced at them quickly snapped their heads away and walked away from the ninja. Sad, Sakura moved closer to Naruto.

"I don't like the way things look here Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, and grabbed her hand lightly. "Don't you worry Sakura-chan, with us here, we can make everything all right in this town again. Believe it." Sakura smiled back at him.

"I believe Naruto-kun, I believe." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and grinned when he saw them stll holding hands. 'Hmph. Those two might as well start dating. Everyone in Konoha knows those two will end up being together.' Naeruto noticed the grin on his face. "Sasuke? What's so funny"? Sasuke only smirked.

"Nothing. Just that you two should really start going out." He said following Kakashi and Tazuna. Naruto and Sakura blushed, glanced at ecah other, blushed even harder and ran after their dark-haired friend.

The team was passing through a small forest to Tazuna's house. Sasuke was smiling and looking at Naruto and Sakura whom kept glancing at each other, blushing and looking away...unfortunately the cycle was broken when Naruto snapped his head to the direction they came, and Sasuke noted by the look on his face that he was getting serious. Naruto growled. "Everybody duck!" The group dove for the ground as a huge sword spinned over their heads, and imbedded itself into a tree. Kakashi looked up and immediately recognized the sword. 'That's...'

An evil laugh echoed through the forest and a missing-nin from the mist appeared on the blade. "Kakashi of the Sharingan. No wonder the demon brothers lost to you. I see you're leading a team og lowly genin and protecting this worthless bridgebuilder. Allow me to relieve you of him." The evil nin, jumped towards Tazuna, but was stopped when Naruto ran in front of him. "Hahahahaha...You got spunk kid. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you will die for this man, well then, let me fulfill your wish!" The man made a move to strike Naruto...and sliced nothing but thin air.

"Give it up Momochi Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said. "That blond kid you just tried to kill is known as Naruto, the speed demon of the hidden leaf. No one has ever been able to match his speed and reaction time." Zabuza scanned the holder of the Kyuubi, and snorted.

"He would never be able to beat..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Zabuza's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of a kick aimed at his head, but got punched in the face instead. Zabuza flew and almost hit a tree had he not flipped in midair and jumped off the trunk. Glaring at the blond, the ex mist-nin let his eyes roam quickly for any signs of his...apprentice. 'Where are you Haku'? He noticed his apprentice in the trees that wererising to the sky by feeling for his chakra. 'Good.' Zabuza ran to a body of water, and jumped in the middle of it. Making a few hand seals, Zabuza smirked. _"Kirigakure no jutsu!" _Suddenly, a mist so strong you could hardly see through it appeared on the battlefield.

This jutsu however only made Naruto laugh. Zabuza growled. "What's so funny, brat? I know you can hardly see me in this fog." Naruto only laughed harder.

"It's just so funny you think I'm your opponent! If anyone should be your opponent, it should be Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily grinning at his sensei who had a look of slight shock on his face, then a smirk.

"Yes, it should be me Zabuza. After all, even though Naruto's the fastest of the group, I'm still the strongest." Taking out a kunai, Kakashi attacked Zabuza. However, when he slashed the demon, he exploded into water. 'A water clone'. Kakashi thought with a sigh. 'Zabuza has disappeared. If I were him I would go...oh no...The bridge builder!' Snapping his head to where Tazuna and the genin were, he saw Zabuza appear right in front of the builder with his right hand in a seal.

"Hmhmhm. You lose Kakashi." Zabuza made to strike and kill Tazuna, but Kakashi came in at the last second holding his kunai to the demon's sword.

"I don't think so." The sharingan user said as he deflected the sword and made an attempt to slash the ninja, and disappeared when he realized he killed a clone. He held the kunai to the real Zabuza's neck just as the man was attempting to kill Tazuna again. "Game over Zabuza." Zabuza growled.

"You think you won, don't ya? Well I have a few more aces up my sleeve." With that, Zabuza managed to move his right leg to kick Kakashi into a big pond. Once he was in the water, Zabuza performed new hand seals, and smirked. "_Suirou no jutsu!_" A ball of water formed around Kakashi, and Zabuza plunged his hand into it, effectively trapping the jounin. Sasuke was shocked.

'How could he have trapped Kakashi-sensei'? Zabuza laughed evilly.

"You see Kakashi, you've lost. Now the bridge builder will be mine once I get rid of your pathetic genin students."

Kakashi was scared for his squad. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Take Tazuna and get out of here, NOW!"

Naruto was just about to protest, when Zabuza created a water clone and told it to attack the genins. Sakura gripped her kunai and held it out in front of her chest, while Sasuke had his arm out holding his kunai so that the ring pointed up into the air and the blade was angled slightly. Naruto got ready by reaching into his weapons pouch for his disk bombs. Grinning to his teammates, Naruto whispered something to them that the water clone couldn't hear, and he and Sasuke took off leaving Sakura with Tazuna. Withanyone else noticing, Sakura made a chakra field around Zabuza and his clone.

While dashing through the tree branches, Naruto noticed what looked to be a young mist ANBU standing on one tree. 'He may look like it but...I don't trust he actually IS one.' With this thought backing him up, Naruto sent a disk at the fake ANBU and while the boy dodged it, the disk smashed into the tree and exploded, sending the ninja through a few trees and leaving him on the ground hurt.

Naruto hid behind a tree overlooking Zabuza after he noted that his attack dispatched the fake ANBU. Looking straight ahead to the tree across from his, he noticed Sasuke was hiding in it. Grinning, Naruto noticed that Zabuza's water clone had already stopped its attack and was looking around tensely. 'Time to save sensei.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he reached into his pouch. He noted that Sasuke was going through the seals for his fire jutsu. 'Now to wait for Sasuke...'

Sasuke smirked as he finished the hand seals for his own fire jutsu. Jumping out of the tree when he saw the water clone turn away from his position, Sasuke attacked! "Katon: Fire beam no jutsu!" As the attack implied, Sasuke launched a beam of fire chakra at not only the clone, but Zabuza himself as well!

Naruto then saw his chance, and jumped out of his hiding spot. He jumped behind Zabuza, jumped againm and launched the disk bomb into the middle of Sasuke's attack. He then placed his hands on Kakashi's prison. "Blue shield." Naruto quickly jumped away and smirked as the strongest three-man attack was performed. "Katon: Omega fire explosion no jutsu!" The attack went right through the Zabuza clone and smashed into Zabuza, sending his flying and smacking hard into a tree. Kakashi was safe thanks to Naruto's shield which was reinforced by Sakura's chakra.

Kakashi looked back and was amazed when he found that Zabuza was unconscious. "You three are amazing. To think the three of you could use an attack that powerful."

"It wasn't at it's best Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Since you too were in the vicinty of the attack, Sakura-chan had to use her chakra so that it held enforce my blue shield. Normally she would've thrown another disk bomb so that it hit the one I threw creating a huge explosion and the fire beam would've made it bigger, creating a huge dome of fire." he explained. Kakashi looked at Zabuza again.

"I suppose we should leave now and maybe someday soon we will fight Zabuza at his full power."

Sasuke looked at the jounin. "Full power"?

Kakashi nodded. "The whole time he was fighting me, I realized he kept looking off into the trees as is waiting or watching someone or something." He stretched. "Well, now that you three freed me, we'll continue to Tazuna's house." The genins nodded and walked with their sensei and client to his house. Not noticing the young man Naruto damaged who knelt beside Zabuza's unconscious form and teleported them both away.

* * *

I'll bring up the next chapter as soon as I can. Read and review!


	7. Three new bloodlines

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimto Masashi not me. I couldn't have done any better on the series than him. Dark Naruto belongs to me.  
**_"Dark Naruto speaking"  
_"Kyuubi speaking"**  
I finally decided on Naruto's past! It will be in this story but will come and go in certain parts of the story. This includes Sakura and Sasuke's pasts as well. The flashbacks will most likely start this chapter and end by the tenth to last chapter. So, without further ado, I give you the seventh chapter of my ever-popular story! Enjoy!

* * *

Team seven and client finally arrived at his house. "Welcome to my humble abode." Tazuna said opening the door and gesturing the ninjas inside. Naruto and the others looked around. "It's not much since Gato's always taking our money, but please make yourselves at home." Tazuna said as a young black-haired woman walked into the room. Noticing Tazuna, she gasped and ran into his arms. 

"Father! I'm so gald you're safe!" She exclaimed. Tazuna chuckled.

"Of course Tsunami. It was these young ninja and the sensei that kept me alive and well." He noticed a small boy walk into the room and called him over. "Inarimy grandson! Come and say hello to these ninjas!" Inari snorted.

"Why? they have no need to be here! They did their job of defending you on your way back home! We don't need them anymore!" He cried.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boya and was about to say an offending statement when Naruto shushed him and approached the boy.

Kneeling in front of Inari, Naruto spoke. "Hey kid. Our job ain't done yet. We're not only gonna keep protecting your grandpa, but we're gonna stop Gato from ever wreaking evil on Wave again. That's a promise and you can bet I'll stay true to it. It's my way of the ninja."

Inari scoffed. "I'll see how much you're willing to hold that promise..." Ignoring his mother's protest, Inari walked to his room. Naruto sighed and walked out the door. "I'm going to train." Everyone nodded except Sakura watched him concerned.

'Should I follow him just to be sure he won't hurt himself? I don't know. He always hurts himself on accident yet always gets right back up. But then again, I don't want to see him hurt even if it is just a second.' Sakura got up, and followed her crush out the door silently.

Five minutes later in the forest they passed through earlier...

'Focus. I have the details. I know what the abilities I receive with this are...' Naruto had his eyes closed and was sitting down in a meditative position. 'Come on...come on...come on...I can feel it...' Suddenly, Naruto felt a jolt in his eyes. Knowing he reached his goal, the blond opened his eyes.

Instead of the normal sapphire blue that they were, Naruto's eyes were light blue and when you looked closely and peered inside them, you could see a blue fire raging inside them. Naruto stood up and looked at his surroundings. Everything was normal. Naruto nodded. "I can still see normally, but what about when I see living things"? Hearing birds in the trees towering over him, Naruto looked up, and smiled when he saw that they were radiating a blue hue around their bodies.

'Innocence. Okay, reminder to self. With this bloodline I can see a living thing'schakra and see the way its colored. Green means allies, friends, and loved ones. Red means enemy or traitor. Blue means innocence or neutral meaning that being is neither good or bad to me.' Naruto smiled and practiced two of his most chakra-drained jutsus.

_"Dark style: Darkbomb no jutsu!" _His hands held in one of his own hand seals, Naruto held them out and watched as dark chakra formed into a ball in his hand, and threw it at a tree. The tree burst into a plume of black flames, and fell to the earth.

Naruto ran through a set of seals in this order: Monkey, ram, tiger, and monkey. Holding his hands in the monkey seal, Naruto unleashed his next jutsu.

_"Light style!Spirit wave no jutsu!"_ Naruto thrashed both hands out as white chakra manifested into them. The beams of light spiraled until they joined together, and shot off into the night. Naruto grinned when he realized he wasn't even tired.

"Awesome! My new bloodline doubles my chakra making it so I can last longer and fight with more powerful jutsus!" He said to himself giddily. 'Now for speed...' Naruto thought as he looked around. Noticing a huge tree off in the distance, Naruto took off for it.

He managed to run to the tree and back in just ten seconds! Naruto, now proud of himself for mastering his own bloodline, whooped and jumped around.

A minute passed...

Naruto was now sitting against a tree. "Now, I just need a name for it. I know! When I use this bloodline, I noticed that I reverted back to instinct a bit, so I call my new bloodline...Instinct! Perfect!" Naruto got up, and stretched. 'It's just like when I created my light and dark chakra...Plus when I first met D.N.'

Flashback tofive years ago...

Naruto, aseven year old, was sitting in the middle of his living room in front of a big, open space. Taking out a penbrush and dipping it in black ink, Naruto set off to work on two kanji seals he saw in a dream last night.

One was a kanji for the light element, and the other was for dark. Naruto set off to work on the light seal.

Making a 25 x 25 inch circle, Naruto made an x in the middle of it, making four sections, top, bottom, left, and right. Naruto then made the kanji of "yin" on thetop section of the circle. He made a triangle on the left section, and made two lines, one going from the top point to the middle of the bottom line. The next went from the middle of the left line to the middle of the right. The blond then set to work on the right section and made the yin-yang symbol on it. The bottom section was where Naruto then put a circle big enough for his hand.

He did the same for the dark seal, only the kanji was "yang" at the top and the left and right symbols were reversed. He made another circle for his hand at the bottom section of the four part 25 x 25 inch circle.

Taking a knife, and gently cutting his hands in the middle of the palms, Naruto placed his left on the yin circle and his right on the yang cirle. His blood seemed to disappear into the seals, and a white light came from the left circle, and a dark one came from the right. Suddenly, Naruto watched as the two lights traveled up his arms to his chest and disappeared. Once the lights disappeared, an explosion destroyed the seals and sent Naruto crashing into the wall behind him.

When Naruto came to three hours later, he sat up, and focused his chakra and felt two new sets along with his own blue chakra. Drawing back his normal chakra, Naruto brought out the two new sets. White chakra appeared on his left arm, and dark chakra appeared on his right. Naruto smiled. 'The seals worked! If I'm correct then I now have the powers of the elements of light and dark! That means I can make two new styles of Ninjutsu!'

Suddenly, Naruto fell unconscious again as he fell into the recesses of his mind and landed right in front of the cage of the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi? What is it"?

**"Kit. When you gained the powers of light and dark as you say, you created a new presence inside your mind." **

A figure that looked just like Naruto walked to him from the shadows. The figure was Naruto, except he had black hair and his eyes were dark green. Plus he looked to be a little more darker than the boy

**_"My name is Dark Naruto. _****_When you created the powers of light and dark, you created me as well. I am your dark side, but that doesn't mean I am against you. In fact, I, like you, intend to protect Konoha and the innocent poeple living in it. The only thing that seperates us is the fact that I like to beat up on my enemies before I kill them." _**Naruto took all of this slowly. Nodding finally, Naruto felt himself leaving his mind as Kyuubi sent him back into reality. Before he was gone completely, Naruto heard his dark side speak again. **_"Farewell for now...brother..." _**

Naruto woke up in his bed. Wondering how he got there, he looked to his side, and smiled when he saw Sakura and Sasuke, also seven year olds, sleeping in some chairs they brought into the room.

End flashback...

Naruto smiled. 'Ever since that day, Dark Naruto, or D.N. as I nicknamed him, became best bros. He would always talk to me when I was alone, and whenever I slept, he would appear in my dreams and we would play around. He got close to me as Sakura-chan and Sasuke did.'

**_'Are you talking about me again Naruto? Figures. You never get enough of me.' _**Naruto caught the joking tone and smiled.

'Hey bro. I finally have my own bloodline-eye now.' Dark Naruto was very amused.

**_'I know. The fox won't shut up about it. Great job getting instinct working Naruto. I knew you were smart seeing as how you made the light and dark seals, but I never expected you to create your own bloodline-eye. This is your third original bloodline now isn't it'? _**

Naruto blushed with the praise he was getting from his not so dark side. 'Yeah. Don't forget that I can combine two of them to make a mega bloodline. I'm still not as smart in anything else besides battle though.'

**_'It takes time brother...Seems as though we have a guest. I'll talk to ya later bro.' _**When his brother's voice escaped, Naruto went into instinct to locate who was out there. He immediately saw a figure behind a tree with a green chakra signature.

"Sakura-chan. You can come out..."

Startled by him calling her name, Sakura slowly walked out from behind the tree. "Hello Naruto-kun." She said. Sitting down next to him, Sakura rested her arms behind her head. "Training hard"? Naruto smiled.

"You know me. I always do my best." Sakura turned to look at him with a blush and a smile on her face.

"I know Naruto-kun..." Not knowing what to say next, Sakura laid down. 'Naruto-kun...Every time I see you my heart swells with joy. Why can't I tell you that I love you'? Sakura frowned as she realized that it was going to be very hard for her to tell her best friend her true feelings. "We should head back Naruto-kun. We'll have to get some rest for the fight against Zabuza and his apprentice tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, and let her grab his hand and guide him back to Tazuna's house.

The next morning came, and everyone was ready to fight a very hard battle. Sasuke was itching with anxiouness at fighting a tough opponent, Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura had a very confident and determined aura about her, and Naruto was smiling. Kakashi walked to the bridge. "It is time team." Team seven followed their sensei faithfully.

On the way to the bridge, Naruto noticed a dead boar with a bunch of slash marks on it and a few trees were slashed pointing at Tazuna's house. Narrowing his eyes and informing his teammates and sensei that he forgot his disk bombs, Naruto headed back and came face to face with a broken door. Naruto immediately knew what happened and took to the roof.

Inside the house, Tsunami was being tied by two samurai while Inari looked on in terror. Not wanting to see his mom hurt, he rushed at one of the thugs and was slapped away.

"Stupid kid! If ya wanna die them fine. I'll kill you myself."

Tsunami glared at him. "Do that, and I'll bite off my tongue and kill myself." The thug sighed, and kicked Inari into a wall.

"No! Mom!" Inari shouted with tears streaming down his face.

The white-haired samurai was about ready to drag Tsunami out when he was hit by something very sharp. Looking down, he noticed a kunai had pierced his leg. "You take her away and I'll put you two through hell so fast you won't even see it coming." Everyone looked up and notcied Naruto standing upside down on the ceiling.

Before they could draw their swords, Naruto used Blue beam and knocked them both out. Untying Tsunami and congratulating Inari on his brave act, Naruto rushed off to the bridge where the true battle would begin.

In a minute, Naruto made it to the bridge and saw a dome of glass-like ice and a huge could of mist a ways down. Activating instinct, Naruto saw three green, one blue, and two red chakra signatures. Noting that Sakura was protecting Tazuna, Naruto rushed at the dome. Once he got there, he saw Sasuke was being tortured by the masked nin. Jumping a ways back, Naruto started running. He blazed into the dome just as the boy, Haku, jumped out of one of the mirrors and rammed into him.

Haku was smashed into the ground and slid away before getting up and disappearing into his crystal ice mirrors. He was very surprised at the speed the orange clad ninja used to attack him. 'He could be faster than me.' Haku thought.

Meanwhile, Sasuke noticed his best friend had arrived and smirked. "Got your weapons"? Naruto smiled and patted his weapons pouch before sliding into a taijutsu stance. Sasuke was surprised. "What kind of taijutsu is that Naruto"?

"This is the stance of the speed ninja, which I created." Naruto's feet position was in a reverse L shape. Both knees were bent, allowing instant dodging. His hands were fisted in front of his chest with the left a ways in front of the right. "This gives me great oppurtunities to use my speed to attack my enemies." Sasuke nodded and slid into his own stance.

Both leaf genin faced Haku who was leering at them though they coudln't tell because of his mask. "This should finish you both off regardless of speed." He said and threw senbon at the two.

"Mirror shield!" A big shield appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke. The needles hit the shield, and bounced back at their thrower. The needles bounced off harmlessly. Haku smirked.

"If that was an attaempt to hit me..." He was cut off as Sasuke launched a grand fireball at him. Naruto took the distraction and sped around the dome.

When he got enough speed, Naruto jumped straight at Haku. Air began spiraling into his hand as he cast one of his most powerful attacks. "Speed strike!" The air was spinning so fast now that it became a blur and Naruto smashed his fist into the ice mirror.

The attack immediatley ripped through the ice and struck Haku in the jaw and sent him flying back. The other mirrors disappeared. Haku's mask broke off and his face had a look of pure astonishment on it. 'He...broke my jutsu...' Haku landed face first on the ground. 'I'm sorry Zabuza. I have failed you...' Haku laid there unmoving.

Naruto was panting heavily after having used his attack. Grinning at Sasuke, he spoke. "Looks like we didn't need the sharingan." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"A shame. I just learned it two months ago too. I wanted to test it out." The two smiled as they watched their teacher battle Zabuza. "Wanna wait until Kakashi sensei is done? Or should we help"? Naruto shook his head.

"It's jounin versus jounin. I'm not sure we should interfere. Besides, sensei apparently has things under control." Naruto said, noticing the dogs with Konoha headbands.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched his opponent attempt to struggle from the grips of the dogs. "Give it up Zabuza. What lies in your future is defeat and death. Let me show you how." Holding his hand toward the ground, he began charging for his own jutsu, the Chidori.

Naruto activated instinct and gasped when he saw that Zabuza's red chakra signature was giving way to blue. Rushing towards his sensei, Naruto stopped in front of him just as he released the Chidori. Kakashi saw his student and immediately stopped the jutsu. "Naruto? What's wrong with you? He's an enemy!" Naruto shook his head.

"Give him one more chance sensei, he can be a good guy. Believe it." Kakashi sighed.

"How do you know"?

"He has an aura of innocence that's overwhelming the evil inside him."

Zabuza glared. "Let him finish me off kid. I'm no good guy."

"Sure you are." Naruto said. "No matter how much evil lies in the heart, there is always hope and good in there as well. You just have to make it stronger. Help people instead of destroying their lives Zabuza and you'll see the benefits of being a hero." Zabuza chuckled.

"You have a good heart kid." Suddenly, everyone heard laughing and turned to see the man Tazuna descibed as Gato. The short man walked to the group.

"Well well well...I see you've loosened up Zabuza, and your companion doesn't look so good. Makes me wanna cry...Nah." Gato walked to Haku's unconscious form and noticed Sakura. "A beautiful young lady I see. Maybe I'll make you my wife." Sakura glared.

"There's only one who I wish to marry andhe means moreto me than anyone else in the world." _'Naruto-kun...' _Inner Sakura whispered.

Gato sneered. "I always get what I want." He turned to the east, and everyone noticed a big group of ninjas and samrurais a few feet in front of Naruto and the jounins. "Kill every one except the girl. I want her for some fun." Naruto growled at Gato and before anyone could react, was holding the man above the ocean.

"Bastard." Naruto growled. "You even think of hurting her and I will kill you...Scratch that I'll just kill you now." Naruto stabbed Gato in the heart witha kunai and kicked him into the ocean. Everyone was amazed.

'How did he do that'? Was flashing through their minds with Sakura blushing about how Naruto protected her. Naruto was about to attack when an arrow landed in front if him. Looking behind him, Naruto smiled when he saw all of Wave wearing pots and aprons looking like they were ready for battle. The mercenaries were scared beyond belief, and they had right to be...

An hour later and all the mercenaries were beaten senseless. The villagers danced and shouted in joy and triumph. Naruto and Sakura were hugging each other in happiness and Sasuke, Haku who had just woken up, Kakashi, and Zabuza were grinning.

Naruto waved to the people of Wave and their new leaders, Zabuza and Haku as team seven began on the road back to Konoha. They were there when Zabuza announced that they would name the bridge "the Great Naruto Bridge" which made a certain blond-haired ninja VERY happy. On the way back to Konoha, Naruto looked to the sky and wondered what would be in store for team seven in the future.

* * *

Chapter seven complete.  
Next time: Team seven returns to the Hidden Leaf just in time to hear about the chuunin exams and naruto meets another demon-carrier.

Chapter 8 will be here as soon as possible though it might be three days to a week from now. Read and review!


	8. Kyuubi and Gaara

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 8  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto.Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Team seven sighed contentedly as they approached the Hidden leaf gate. Naruto smiled and immediately began wondering if he should eat ramen, chili dogs, or both. Sakura wanted to go and take a nice long rest in the womens' bathhouse. Sasuke wanted to train at the Uchiha manor as always, while Kakashi wanted to go home and read his Icha Icha paradise. The squad bid each other farewell and went their seperate ways. 

Naruto was walking through Konoha with his head hung low. He was so estatic about coming back that he forgot the hatred and contempt the villagers still had for him as they glared at the blond genin. Naruto felt tears sting his eyes, but squeezed them shut and ran to his home, forgetting about lunch. When he reached home, Naruto stared at something that was on his wall. It wasn't a threat or hate statement so the villagers didn't make it. Naruto stared at the inscription as he smiled.

_A hero never lets his fears or problems get to him.  
They only help him get stronger and harden his will.  
Even when things get dim,  
the hero will not let his courage spill.  
You have a big heart, Uzumaki Naruto.  
Never let people bring you down.  
You'll always have someone on your side._

Naruto thought over who could write that. Iruka-sensei? Possibly. But the words didn't feel to Naruto like they were his sensei's. Instead, Naruto felt in his heart that somewhere, someone very close to him was watching over him. The Kyuubi, having seen the inscription, already knew who would write something like that. These were the words of someone that should have died twelve years ago...

With Sakura...

Having just brushed her pink hair, Sakura smiled, got her towel and walked to the bathhouse in the same style dress, fresh out of her wardrobe. She passed by Hinata and smiled at the shy girl. "Hi Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed.

"Hel, hello Sakura-chan...Did you just get back from your mission"? Sakura smiled.

"Yep. About ten minutes ago. I'm going to the bathhouse to rest." Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face.

"I just got back from there. I think Ino-chan is still there." She replied.

Sakura nodded. 'Good. Maybe I can talk to her a little while."

_"Cha! That would be great!"_ Inner Sakura screeched. Sakura smiled, said goodbye to Hinata and continued on to the bathhouse.

With Kakashi...

Kakashi reached the hokage's tower and walked inside. He bumped into Asuma. "Hey Asuma. What's with the fidgeting"? He asked as Asuma twitched every now and then.

"The hokage says that the chuunin exams will be starting earlier this year! I'm on my way to the meeting right now and I think you might wanna tag along." Asuma replied. Kakashi's visible eye widened and he followed the bearded man to the Hokage's office.

At the office, all the jounin and chuunin are there waiting for what Sandaime had to say about the exams. Sandaime puffed out a cloud from his smoking pipe and looked at the ninja. "As earlier stated, the chuunin exams will start in two weeks. Is there any jounin willing to recommend their students into the exam"?

A few murmurs arose in the crowd, and Kakashi stepped forward with his index and middle finger in front of his face with his other fingers curled up into a fist. "I, Hatake Kakashirecommend team seven of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuketo take part in thechuunin exams."

Gasps were heard throughout the room and Iruka stpped up to Kakashi with an aura of anger around him. "They became your students just three months ago, Kakashi! Do you really think that they can handle the exams"? Kakashi nodded.

"All three of them have potential. I believe in their teamwork and individual strengths. I know they will pass." Iruka was suspicious, but nodded and stepped back into the crowd.

Asuma stepped up with his hand the same way as Kakashi's. "I, Sarutobi Asuma recommend team eight of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino to take part in the chuunin exams."

Kurenai stepped up with her hand in the same seal. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai recommend team six of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino into the chuunin exams."

A man in a full green bodysuit stepped up, his hand in the same seal. "I, Gai recommend last year's team ten of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji into the chuunin exams."

After the recommendations from the four jounins were finished, the third Hokage looked around the room. "Anyone else"? Nothing. Sandaime nodded in understanding and took out a sheet of paper with chuunin exam entrants at the top and wrote down the names of the genin that were recommended. Sandaime then said that the meeting was over and the ninja disappeared.

The next morning came, and team seven walked to the bridge to wait for their sensei. To the surprise, Kakashi came on time. " I have three sheets of paper that will get you into the chuunin exams since they are starting two weeks from now." He gave them each a sheet, and the three looked at the papers. Naruto grinned, took out a pen and signed his name on the paper and gave it to Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were soon to follow. After that, the team did two d-rank missions that morning.

On the way back through the village, they notcied a little kid being picked up by a guy in black clothing with purple markings on his face. The black robed man growled. "Hey kid, that hurt so you better be ready to suffer!" Naruto and his team were about to help the kid, until they heard a voice in a tree.

"That's enough Kankuro, you are a shame to our village." The black robed paled and let go of the kid who was the third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. The kid ran off.

A blond haired young woman, Temari, spoke stammeringly. "G, Gaara." Kankuro backed up until he was in front of her.

'I never even sensed him.' Naruto thought as a thought came to his mind. 'He has a demon inside him! I can sense it now!' This brought Naruto a flashback of when he and Sasuke and Sakura met the Kyuubi.

Flashback to seven years ago...

Naruto had just met two new people his age. A black haired boy and a pink kaired girl. He was talking with them and just enjoying their company until suddenly, he fell unconscious. The black haired boy, Sasuke and the pink haired girl, Sakura were shocked but moments later, they fell unconscious as well.

All three awoke in what looked like sewer water. Panicking, they jumped up and stepped back to until their backs pressed into a huge cage. There, they heard a deep and demonic voice speak.

**"Welcome to my new home, humans." **The voice spoke. The kids snapped around and came face to face with the monstrosity that attacked their home just five years ago. Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. **"Relax, I did not bring you three here to hurt you. I have a favor to ask all three of you. But first, will you listen to my tale of how I got here"? **When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded, Kyuubi began his tale which is a tale saved for another time.

One hour later...

"So you attacked Konoha because a man smelling of snakes managed to control you"? Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yes. I was originally sent to the hidden leaf to protect it from a more powerful demon known as the Bio-demon. Eight other tailed demons were sent to protect the other villages from this monster, but were sealed inside newborn children as well. I am the strongest of them since I have nine tails. The next list from strongest to weakest is the eight tailed phoenix, the seven tailed leopard, the six tailed bull, the five tailed hawk, the four tailed turtle, the three tailed dog, the two tailed rat, and the one tailed raccoon. I apologize deeply for the damage I've caused your home." **Naruto smiled.

"It ain't your fault, it's the stupid snake man that did it." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their agreement. The Kyuubi smiled and gave them his request which was for them to destroy the snake man.

Once the three were back outside, they made a vow to fulfill the wish of the nine tailed fox and strengthen their friendship.

End flashback

Naruto stared at the red haired kid who was Gaara, and the two soon made eye contact. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto, turned and walked away with Temari and Kankuro following him.

The two weeks passed by quickly, and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were ready for the exams. Their sensei walked them to the building and told them to go to room 301. The team walked up the steps and onto the second floor. There, they met other genin who were blocked out of a doorway by two other genin. "You can't pass this doorway!" The first guard said. Sasuke scoffed and walked up to them, Naruto and Sakura right behind.

"Give it up. We already know this is a genjutsu." He said as he looked at Sakura who nodded. The two guards were surprised and let them through. When team seven passed, the two smiled and poofed into their regular, chuunin selves.

"This will be an interesting exam." The first one said as the second nodded. "Kakashi said these guys were good." Another nod.

The three were on their way to 301 when a boy in a green bodysuit jumped in front of them. He had bowl shaped black hair, and wore bandages on his arms. His eyebrows were huge! "Uchiha Sasuke! I challenge you to a duel!" He said. Sasuke snorted.

"Who are you"?

The boy pointed at himself. "I am Rock Lee of the village hidden in the leaves. I am the toughest genin of this village." Naruto burst out laughing, and Sakura was giggling. Lee fumed. "It's a fact! I train the hardest of any genin in this village!" Naruto stopped laughing and grinned at him.

"SURE you are! But I still bet Sasuke can beat you!" Lee fumed again.

"Nonsense!" He pointed at Sasuke. "We fight here and now!" He then noticed Sakura for the first time, and he blushed. "You are a very beautiful girl! I ask for a date when the exams are over!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at him. Sasuke because Sakura was like an older sister to him and Naruto because he wanted to win her heart. Sasuke glared at him.

"Let's go bushy-brow. I'll take you down." He activated his bloodline. Two commas appeared in his eyes and the pupils turned red. Sharingan was in effect. However, before he could move a muscle, Lee kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the wall behind him. Growling, Sasuke leapt up and attempted to take Lee down with a fireball but the genin charged into him, and sent him back to the wall, this time dazed and with sharingan deactivated. Naruto gawked at him and glared at Lee.

"My turn." He said. Lee snorted.

"You are not even worth the challenge! I'll take you down without even trying!"

Naruto smirked, and disappeared. Lee, confused, looked around until he felt Naruto's fist smash him into the floor. Lee attempted to hit him, but Naruto jumped back. "Excess speed!" Naruto instantly became a blur and struck Lee in the face twice sending him to the ground. Lee got up, and began unwrapping the bandages around his arms until he heard a voice.

"Lee! Stop fooling around and let's go! We have an exam to take!" Hyuuga Neji's strict voice went through Lee's ears. He wrapped his bandages around his arms again and vowed to defeat the blond haired...what's his name?

"What is your name"? Lee asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Uzumaki Naruto.Why"?

Lee grinned. "I want to know the names of all my rivals." He took off to where he heard Neji's voice. Naruto was confused for a moment before grinning and walking to the exam room with his team.

Upon arriving at the room, Sasuke pushed the door and the squad walked in, and came face to face with many tough-looking genin sitting in rows of tables. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked around, already knowing these people would be his opponents for the title of chuunin. Sakura was a little scared but looking at Naruto who noticed, and smiled at her in reassurance, her heart grew stronger. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and looked around the room before he noticed a silhouette in the distance. 'He looks an awful lot like Naruto, but a bigger size and longer blond hair.' He thought, and shrugged it off.

The rookie nine were conversing with one another when they spotted team seven who just entered the room. Ino smiled and went to chat with Sakura, leaving Hinata with four boys. She shyed away from them and went to talk to the girls. Shikamaru yawned, and stretched. Seeing Naruto, he sighed. 'Troublesome.' He thought but walked over to him, Chouji right behind munching on chips.

Naruto was scanning the room when he noticed the girls were talking, pointing at either him or Sasuke, and giggling. 'Nice to know they're having fun.' He thought when he felt his friends' presence behind him. "Hey Shikamaru, Chouji." Naruto greeted as his friends came up. Shikamaru waved lazily and Chouji stuffed his face with more chips.

"Hey Naruto. You taking this troublesome exam as well"? Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru looked away muttering another "so troublesome" under his breath. Chouji offered some chips to Naruto, who politely refused them.

"Yeah. I really wanna get a higher rank than genin so I can be a better help to the village." Naruto said as he noticed a gray-haired young man with glasses walk up.

The man introduced himself when the rest of the rookie nine gathered around him. "I am Yakushi Kabuto. I've been taking this exam for five years now. I've heard about you nine before so let me play guess the name. You..." He pointed at Naruto and went from left to right. "...are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, am I correct"? Everyone muttered in agreement and looked away. Sasuke noticed the blank cards he had in his pocket.

"What are those"?

"These"? Kabuto asked taking out the cards."These are ninfo cards. With a little of my chakra, I can give you details about anyone. Let me give you an example." Choosing Naruto, Kabuto sent his chakra into the card and spun it around. Soon, Naruto's face appeared along with his info as a ninja. "Let's see. Uzumaki Naruto, moderate strength, speed and stamina. Above average intelligence, and what does it say about bloodlines...what? This can't be right..."

Kabuto noticed that Naruto held three bloodlines: Instinct, and the light and dark chakra. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the blond boy. 'He's definitely stronger than he's letting on. I've never even heard of any of these bloodlines. I must inform Orochimaru-sama.' Kabuto put the card away and asked Sasuke who he wanted to know about. Sasuke shook head, saying he would find out for himself, and walked away. When Kabutowalked to the front of the room, putting away his cards, Naruto activated instinctand narrowed his eyes as he saw a red chakra hue emanating from him.

'An enemy..' Naruto thought, and deactivated it. He told his team what he saw and they prepared for a possible fight against Kabuto.

"All right you worms! Listen up!" All genin turned their heads to a man standing up front with a big scar on his face with at least a dozen chuunin behind him. "The first test of the chuunin exam will begin! I am you first proctor, Morino Ibiki! Now take a number and take the seat of the number you have picked!" Once that was done and everyone was sitting away from their teams, Ibiki spoke again. "The first test will be a simple writing test. You have ten points to start with. If you miss one question then that's a point off. If you are caught cheating, two points will be taken off! If you lose all ten points you and your team will be disqualified! Now take a look at the final question."

Once everyone did and looked up again Ibiki smirked. "That final question will be available when there are ten minutes left to this exam! Now begin!"

* * *

Chapter eight complete!

Next chapter: The genin take the first exam and then move on to the forest of death and what's this? Orochimaru is there? Uh-oh! R&R!


	9. Orochimaru

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and not me so bleah!  
I've been thinking. I started reading stories that have SakuNaruIno, meaning Naruto loving two girls, and it really piked my interest. So I wanna know, do you people just wanna have me continue with NaruSaku, or make it a SakuNaruIno?  
I would love to hear your votes!

* * *

Last chapter we found the genin beginning the first chuunin exam with Morino Ibiki as the proctor. 

After Ibiki told the group to begin, Naruto stared at the paper with a shocked look on his face. 'These questions are too hard for a genin unless you're very smart...' He thoughtknowing that Sakura was probably acing it, and smiled. 'Sakura-chan's always so smart! I love her so much...But how do I ace this test? I'm not as smart as her, and...wait...I got it!' Naruto activated instinct and looked around the room. Concentrating, Naruto noticed a green chakra color envoloping a strange man just ahead of him with the hidden leaf symbol on the headband. Naruto narrowed his eyes knowing that this man couldn't be a genin, and followed the pencil he was using like Sasuke was with the Sharingan. Once he was done, Naruto looked over his paper and nodded as it was done.

'Now I just wait for the last question. I'm confident Sakura-chan and Sasuke will be done soon too.' Naruto smiled as he layed his head on the desk and fell asleep.

When Naruto came to, Ibiki was announcing that it was time for the final question. "All right! Now you all have a choice: You can take the tenth question and if you fail, you will never get the chance to become chuunin ever again. If you give up now, you can take the test again next year. Now decide!" Ibiki smirked as he watched people raise their hands. Hinata looked about ready to raise her hand, until she caught the look from Naruto. Blushing, she put it back down. Naruto grinned.

There were about twenty teams left as Ibiki took a deep breath. "Well, I see you all are ready to take the exam so here it is!" Everyone tensed, ready for the question. "...You all pass!" The genin teams gasped and Temari spoke out.

"What do you mean we pass"?

Ibiki smiled. "A chuunin takes risks to protect his or her village from danger. They place their lives on the line to complete such things as a scouting mission or infiltration mission. Those who stayed for the "tenth question" took a risk to pass the test and progress to the next one. Therefore, you all pass!"

Suddenly, a purple haired woman burst through the window and landed in front of Ibiki with a banner behind her. "You're losing your touch Ibiki! I'll drop half of the maggots by the end of the next exam! My name is Mitsarashi Anko and I'm your next proctor!" Ibiki groaned.

"You're ten minutes early..." Anko sweatdropped.

"So. I felt like coming in early." She turned to the genin. "Tomorrow, meet me at training area 40, the forest of death. I'll give you the rules of the second exam there." Everyone exited, and Anko disappeared in the direction of the dango shop.

While Ibiki collected the papers, he noticed Naruto's paper and remembered how he saw him use Instinct. 'What kind of bloodline was that? The kid figured out one of our own and used those eyes like that Uchiha kid with the Sharingan. Who are you Uzumaki Naruto'?

Morning came fast, and the genin waited outside training area 40, the Forest of death. Anko stared hard at the chuunin candidates. "The second test begins once these gates are opened. Your objective is to find these two scrolls." She said holding up a blue scroll and a white scrolls. "These are the heaven and earth scrolls. I will hand only one of these to a team and the team with the scroll has to find the other. For example, if you get the earth scroll, then you are to find the heaven scroll and vice versa. When your squad has both scrolls, you next objective is to then head for the tower in the middle of the forest. You only have five days to get to the tower, and by the way, don't open the scrolls." Anko handed a form and a scroll to the teams with Team seven ending up with the earth scroll. "The forms are for you to sign stating that the hidden leaf will not be held responsible for injury or death." Once everyone signed and handed the forms back to Anko, she smiled. "Now we wait for the gates." Once the doors opened, the genins took off into the forest.

Naruto and his squad found a big tree with it's roots jutting a little above the ground, perfect for a little hideout. Sasuke immediately took guard, while Sakura kept watch over their scroll, and Naruto was watching for anyone with the heaven scroll using instinct. Finally, his eyes landed on a lone grass ninja with long hair. Knowing the ninja was an enemy, Naruto nodded to his teammates and crept silently out of the hole. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _He whispered silently, and sent two clones After the ninja. Naruto himself prepared incase his clones were destroyed. His eyes widened when he saw the ninja right in front of his eyes staring at him.

"Kukuku...You really believe two simple clones will scare me Naruto-kun? I've followed after your team for a reason and I intend to get it." The grass ninja ran forward at a blinding speed and struck Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying back. Sasuke and Sakura noticed the attack and prepared themselves. Naruto flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

'I should've seen that coming. Oh well. Gotta find out what she wants. Maybe the earth scroll but she would've gone after Sakura-chan.

Sasuke stared after Naruto. Noting that he was alright, Sasuke ran at the grass ninja. He threw a kunai at the ninja and smirked when she jumped to the side. 'Got you!' The grass ninja unkowingly triggered a trap, sending kunai and shuriken at her. The ninja jumped away high into the trees, dodging the weapons. Sasuke went through the seals preparing for his strongest jutsu.

Naruto meanwhile was already waiting on top for the ninja before he launched his attack. _"Speed strike!"_ Naruto took off in a flash of blue light and reappeared behind the grass nin and smashed her in the head. He then slammed his elbow into her chest making her fly back and smacking against the tree, making the heaven scroll fall from her hands. Naruto then jumped over the nin and kicked her in the back straight to the ground. Where he heard Sasuke's voice.

_"Katon! Karyu Edan no jutsu!" _A barrage of flame-like bullets came out of Sasuke's mouth and struck the ninja head on. Naruto and Sasuke smiled and Sasuke caught the heaven scroll and tossed it to Sakura. They were getting ready to take off for the tower when they heard sinister laughing. They were horrified to see the ninja rise up unscathed except for the fact that her face looked like it was melting off. The ninja pulled the face off, revealing his true form to be a gray skinned man with yellow slit eyes and long black hair with a sound headband. Naruto caught a whiff of his scent, and was surprised when he heard the Kyuubi growl.

**"Naruto! That's the man! His name is Orochimaru and I advise you three to get out of there NOW! None of you are strong enough to face him!"** Naruto was suddenly filled with a great fear overtaking his body. He dropped to his knees in front of the man. Orochimaru chuckled.

"I see you are quite the genius Naruto-kun. Having created three of your own bloodlines and creating a seal that negates anything that could copy your jutsus. However, I am more interested in the bloodline eye you have known as instinct. I belive you'll make a great pupil for me." Orochimaru made some seals and his neck extended and flew at Naruto, and bit into his neck leaving a seal in the place he bit. Naruto screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Orochimaru smirked and took off into the forest.

Sasuke and sakura watched horribly as their teammate's unconscious body slid until it fell off the branch. Before it could hit the ground, a figure jumped up and grabbed him. Sakura gasped as Ino turned around and smiled at them. "Hey Sakura. Almost lost your boyfriend there." Sakura smiled as tears slid down her face and she ran forward.

Ino gently placed Naruto into Sakura's arms and watched her walk back inside the hideout. 'Naruto...' Ino thought concerned and followed Sakura. Sasuke noticed the other members of team 8 and smiled, motioning them out.

Shikamaru walked out, muttering a 'troublesome' under his breath and Chouji followed.

* * *

That's it for chapter nine everyone! Next chapter, we see if Naruto survives, and a little visit from the sound team. Like I said for the pairing with Naruto,

Just NaruSaku?

Or SakuNaruIno?

Read and review!


	10. The sound genin

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then he would be smart enough to invent a powerful bloodline, and catch Sakura's attention if ya know what I mean!

The votes for pairings are already getting big!  
NaruSaku: 14  
SakuNaruIno: 34  
But don't fret everyone! The winning pairing will be announced next chapter so there's still plenty of time to vote!

Plus, I've decided on a surprise poll for Naruto's brother Dark Naruto!  
Just vote for whoever you wanna see paired with Naruto's darker side!

For those of you who don't remember who Dark Naruto, or D.N. is, he is Naruto's inner self and looks the exact opposite of Naruto. Black hair, red eyes, pale skin, etc. Plus, he can also use light and dark chakra and has Dark instinct which is exactly like Naruto's bloodline eye but darker.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Sakura asleep beside him. He looked to his left and was surprised to find a certain blonde girl from the academy. "Ino"? Ino jumped, and turned around to a confused blond haired shinobi behind her. 

Once Ino calmed down, she smiled at Naruto's concerned look. "Naruto-kun! You're awake! That takes a load off of my shoulders." Naruto smiled at the response and was going to get up, before he felt Ino gently push him back down. "That Orochi-whatever guy messed you up pretty bad Naruto. You need to rest."

Naruto nodded, and laid back down, when he suddenly thought of something. "Hey Ino"? This made the blond girl look at him questionly. "Why did you add the "kun" to my name just now? I don't remember you ever doing that..." Ino blushed several shades of red.

'I was hoping he wouldn't notice...' Ino thought embarrassingly. "Actually Naruto-kun, I have a confession to make..." she said truthfully. Naruto smiled at her, and urged her on. Ino sighed. "I've had athing foryou for a long time, but I never said anything because I saw that you and Sakura-chan already were falling for each other..."

_Flashback four years..._

_An eight year old Yamanaka Ino walked into the academy for her first day of ninja school. Taking her seat beside her best friend, Sakura, Ino conversed with her for a moment before taking a moment to look at her classmates. She smiled when she saw Chouji eating chips, and Shikamaru sleeping, but her eyes widened when they rested on an eight year old boy with blond hair and the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen her whole life. 'Who is that kid? He has the coolest eyes, and the whisker marks on his face are so cute!' Ino asked Sakura who that was, and Sakura smiled. _

_"That's Uzumaki Naruto, or as I call him, Naruto-kun. He's the cutest boy I've ever seen and we met when we were five. Plus, he has a heart of gold." Sakura said dreamily._

_'Naruto-kun...' Ino thought. Both she and Sakura watched as he beat up some kids who were bullying a white eyed girl with lavender hair. 'His name sounds beautiful.' Both Ino and Sakura rested their chins in the palms of their hands and watched Naruto walk around. 'I think I'm in love...' Ino thought. _

End flashback.

"It's been that way ever since. I guess you can say that it was love at first sight. But, ever since that day, the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you Naruto-kun." Ino said as a few tears slid down her face. Naruto was to say the least, very shocked.

'I have two girls after my heart then? I always knew that Sakura-chan is in love with me, but now Ino-chan'? Naruto was now confused. Then, a small smile appeared on his face and he softly drew Ino into a hug. Ino was shocked and blushing, before her eyes closed and she hugged him back. "I don't know if I can love two girls at the same time, Ino-chan. You and Sakura-chan have hearts of gold. But I don't know if I can keep the two of you happy..."

Ino smiled and silenced Naruto by kissing him on the cheek. "You don't have to give me an answer now, Naruto-kun. Think it over for now, and tell me your decision when our teams meet again at the tower." Smiling at Naruto, Ino spoke again. "We already have both the heaven and the earth scrolls, like you do. We're going to just cut through the forest until we reach the tower, and your team is more than welcome to join us since you have what you need as well." Ino smiled at Naruto again, and went to talk to Sakura, who was just waking up.

Naruto looked briefly looked around the area, and got up to talk to Shikamaru and Sasuke, when he barely noticed the mark on his shoulder. 'Huh? What's this'? He thought. Kyuubi spoke.

**"It's a cursed mark, kit. But don't worry, I'm already in the process of erasing it, so you will be safe."**

'What does it do'?

**"It takes over a person when their will is weak. It gives them power in exchange for their humanity. Orochimaru used it in hopes that you will go to the hidden sound to seek more power. But like I said, you don't need to worry, I know for a fact that your will shall never break, and you have people here who need you."** The nine tails said. Naruto nodded.

'I can already feel the seal weakening, but you know what, Kyuubi? I'm gonna make things interesting. I'm gonna pretend that I DO have the cursed mark, so I can find out what Orochimaru'splans are, and make his lackeys think I'll still go to him.' The Kyuubi agreed, and Naruto caught up to the guys.

Shikamaru was the first to see him. "There you are, Naruto. I take it Ino already told you what the plan is"? Naruto nodded. "Good. As she said, we both have the scrolls we're looking for, so there's no reason for us to fight. We'll team up, and head to the tower. Once there, we complete the second exam by walking inside with our scrolls, got it"? Naruto nodded again. Shikamaru huffed. "Great. We take off once Ino and Sakura get here." Exactly five seconds after he said that, the girls caught up, and teams seven and ten took off.

Three hours later...

Naruto looked around the area they were currently in. "we've been here before." Everyone nodded, and Chouji spoke.

"I think we're in some kind of genjutsu designed to make us go in circles."

"You're right, Chouji." Sasuke said. His sharingan activated, and he looked around. When he noticed a path, and pointed at it. "That way." The group took off again, not noticing the silver haired glasses wearing ninja watching them.

"Target sighted, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said speaking to the person right behind him. Orochimaru smirked.

"Good. Are they headed for the tower"? Kabuto nodded. "Good. Send the sound team after them. I want to see how much my cursed seal affected Naruto-kun."

"Very good, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, and left in search of the said team.

Thirty minutes later...

"I'm so tired...and hungry!" Chouji complained as he sat down at a tree to enjoy another bag of chips. Ino rolled her eyes at him, and sat by Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru and Sasuke were going over which path they were going to take. Suddenly, Shikamaru's eyes saw something a few meters from where they were, and told everyone to hide themselves.

A team with the sound symbol engraved on their forehead protectors arrived. One, who seemed to be the leader, was almost completely wrapped in bandages and had a device on one arm. Another had straight up black hair that leaned to the side and had insane-looking eyes. Another, who seemed to be the only female member of the team, had long dark hair, and dressed in a gray outfit.

The leader, Dosu, looked around. "Strange. I thought they were here a minute ago..." The crazy one, Zaku, laughed.

"You're nuts, Dosu! Of course they're here! They're just hiding from us!"

The female, Kin, scowled. "Be quiet, Zaku! We have to be silent if we're going to find the Uzumaki." Zaku growled, but nodded.

Thanks to a bunch of very big bushes, teams seven and ten hid from the three, but were shocked to find that they were after Naruto. Sakura and Ino growled silently.

'I won't let them take Naruto-kun!' They thought simultaneously, but hid otherwise. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke were preparing to attack the three when they turned their attention to Naruto who just cast the energy line.

The energy line is a very useful technique. It doesn't use very much chakra, and is stronger than chakra strings, and you can make it as long as you wanted as well as the fact that it could connect to anything! Wood, rocks, metal, even human skin! Plus, it needed no hand signs at all. All you have to do to use it is thrust your index and middle finger out, which creates a small beam of light, and to retract it, you just have to jerk your hand back.

Naruto silently launched the energy line, and managed to connect it to the sound ninjas' feet. With a quick jerk and a cry of surprise from the sound team, the two Konoha teams jumped out of hiding. Naruto grinned. "Gotcha..."

Zaku was furious. "So YOU'RE the one our master is interested in!"

Dosu nodded while glaring at the blonde. "You just caught us off guard however, boy. Don't underestimate us." Suddenly, Dosu activated the device on his arm. Everyone was confused, before they dropped to the ground, covering their ears. The energy line retracted into Naruto's hand. Zaku smirked.

Pointing his arms at the leaf genin, he shouted _"Zankhuura no jutsu!" _Huge air blasts came out, and knocked the genin back. Naruto growled as he got back up. Kin took her turn and disappeared, only to reappear behind Sakura and pinned her down, holding a kunai to her neck.

Naruto was just about to attack Zaku when he heard Sakura scream. Panicking, Naruto looked behind him and saw Kin holding Sakura by her hair and pointing a kunai at her neck. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan!" He noticed that the others were shocked, and couldn't move. 'Great. Now what? Wait...I got it!' "I bet you won't be able to hurt her." He said glaring at her. Kin laughed.

"You think I won't? Then just try to save your pink haired girlfriend, blondie." She stopped laughing when she realized that she was no longer in possession of the pink haired girl.

Naruto stood right where he was, with Sakura in his arms. Naruto chucled. "I love it when I use speed. the whole time you were blabbering, I used my speed to grab Sakura-chan and get her to safety. Sorry, you lose."

Kin frowned. 'I had her! How could he run so fast that not even I could catch him'? Suddenly, Naruto gasped in pain and dropped Sakura. He fell to his knees, clutching his left shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled as dark purple energy began radiating from his body. Suddenly, he stopped yelling, and stood back up, instinct activated. The flame was red, and two quarter curve marks appeared in his eyes. Naruto growled animalisticaly, and disappeared, only to reappear behind Zaku. Naruto tripped him and grabbed his neck, making Zaku yell out in pain. "It seems that you're not afraid of much, are you? Well, allow me to show you your greatest nightmare." Naruto placed his hand on Zaku's head. "Chaos nightmare."

Zaku suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness, until he saw Naruto appear a few feet away. "I know your greatest fear, Zaku. Now, you will be trapped here with nothing but that fear until you die." Naruto disappeared and Zaku prepared himself for whatever was going to happen. His eyes widened when he saw blood begin pouring from everywhere.

'No! I'm afraid of blood!' "No! Let me out, please!" Zaku said as he cowered. His eyes widened even more when he saw figures resembling humans coming before him. "Nononono!" Zaku cried as he fell to his knees. "I'd rather die than be trapped here!" With that said, Zaku pulled out a kunai and committed suicide.

Back in the real world, everyone except Naruto watched in horror as Zaku cried and screamed "I'd rather die than be trapped here!" and killed himself. Naruto was busy making sure Sakura was okay until he heard Zaku say that, and watched Zaku take out the kunai and stab himself with it, before dropping to the ground, dead. Naruto sighed.

"I hate using that already." Sakura was as scared as the others, but knew that Naruto was only trying to protect his team. The other two sound genin were horrified, and ran off in fear that Naruto was use the same attack against them.

"What was that genjutsu, Naruto"? Ino asked. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke were silent but wanted to know too. Naruto sighed sadly.

"It's a technique I created just now thanks to my bloodline eye, instinct. It's called the Chaos nightmare and it's a genjutsu that brings out a person's greatest fear, and traps them in a world I created and all they see is that fear. It's a devastating attack, as you already saw, and was only accessed when I unlocked the second level of instinct." He saw that everyone was confused, and began to explain about his new bloodline. "Instinct is a powerful dojutsu. There are four levels, and since I created it, I can tell what you get with each level unlocked."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto continued. "the first level is an upgrade to your speed and strength only. It triples those two attributes instantly. The second level unlocks the Chaos Nightmare and since I already told you guys about that, I don't have to explain again. the third levels gives you the ability to copy other bloodlines, and improves them. For example, if I see an Uchiha activate the Sharingan, and I'm using the third level, I can copy the sharingan and improve it any way I please. The fourth level unlocks what I like to call the Chaos mode. All of your attributes increase two fold. Strength, speed, stamina, intelligence, as well as your chakra level. You become almost like a being a light, and have the ability to perform two very strong ninjutsu. One light, and one dark. The light one is called _Spirit force _and takes light chakra, and turns it into a ball, similar to the Yondaime's Rasengan, but is the improved form of it. You can use to obliterate the enemy by blowing them to pieces. It can make nearly half a forest disintegrate into nothing. The dark one, _Shadow blast, _is like spirit force, but concentrates dark chakra into both of your hands, which you can fire a powerful beam of dark chakra." Everyone nodded, surprised that Naruto developed such a powerful bloodline. "But for now, I'm only level 2, so I only have the upgrade, and Chaos nightmare. Oh, and each level propels you five seconds into the future, so when you activate the final level, you can see twenty seconds into the future."

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock, and respected him even more. Shikamaru suddenly muttered a "troublesome" and took off to the tower, having recovered from the shock quickly. The others followed him.

Ten minutes later...

The two teams smiled when they reached the door to the tower. Sasuke opened it, and they walked inside. Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto and led him to a corner of the room they entered. He sat down beside her curious as to what she was going to talk to him about. Ino noticed this, but stayed silent, and Naruto noticed a hopeful expression on her face. Sakura brought his attention back to her. "Naruto-kun. The reason I brought you back here is because I want to ask you something." Sakura paused for a moment. "Do you like Ino-chan"? Naruto was surprised.

"Well Sakura-chan, now that I think about it. Since I first met you two I've kinda had a thing for the both of your and no matter what I did, I couldn't like you over her, or her over you. I know for a fact that my heart still wants to be with you, but Ino-chan..."

* * *

And that's where I leave off for now. Sorry about the cliffhanger folks, and if the chapter's a little short. Now, we know Naruto expressed his feelings for Sakura, but what about Ino? That is up to you people to vote on. Your votings decide Naruto's choice next chapter! So make it count! NaruSaku, or InoNaruSaku?

By the by, to definitely know what Naruto's bloodline eye, instinct looks like, you have to have played Zelda: Ocarina of time and gotten the forest medallion. You remember that symbol on it? That's Natuto's bloodline looks fully complete, with a fire behind it. If you haven't played Ocarina of time, then ask someone who has, and ask them what the forest medallion looks like. That's all for now! R&R!


	11. Love is in the air!

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not now and not ever.

The pairing has been decided!  
With a total of 44 votes, the winning pairing for Naruto is...InoNaruSaku!  
Sorry for those that just wanted a NaruSaku. Truthfully, I believe Naruto deserves both girls anyway after all the hell he had to go through... Oh! Before I forget, I have 3 votes for Dark Naruto/Anko! This poll will be a few chapters so pick any girl you want besides Ino and Sakura to get together with Naruto's brother! So keep 'em coming! Now, onto the story!

* * *

"Sakura-chan, if you and Ino-chan are willing to try then so am I. I'll date you both." Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto while motioning the blond girl over. Ino had a grin on her face so big that it put Naruto's usual fox-grin to shame, and hugged him too. Naruto laughed happily, and hugged them both. "I love you Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." The two grinned and rested their heads on his shoulder, Sakura on his right and Ino on his left. 

"We love you too, Naruto-kun." They said, their voices full of love and admiration. Just when they were getting comfy, however, a voice broke the romantic scene.

"If you three are done, we have to rest, so get a few minutes of sleep." Sasuke said. "The second exam was exhausting, and I can see we all need a few hours rest, and since we got here four days before the end of the exam, we should get some shut-eye." He said. Everyone nodded, and Sakura and Ino fell asleep safe and content in Naruto's arms.

Five hours later...

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. Taking a quick look around the tower's entrance room, he noticed that Sasuke was already awake, and looking at what looked like a poem on the wall. Sasuke immediately understood what it meant, and gestured for Naruto to give him the heaven scroll. Naruto did, and Sasuke told him to take out the earth scroll. Naruto was confused. "Shouldn't the others be awake as well"? Sasuke nodded, and went to wake Shikamaru and Chouji while Naruto went to the girls.

Once everyone was up, Sasuke told team ten to open their scrolls as well. Ino held the heaven scroll, while Chouji had the earth.

Slowly, both teams opened the scrolls at the exact same time. They immediately noticed the summoning seals on them. Suddenly, smoke blew out of the seals, and the teams dropped the scrolls. They were surprised to see Kakashi, and Asuma standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said happily. Kakashi looked up from his book and gave a short wave before returning to it. Asuma greeted team ten the same way except he pulled out a cigarette, made a small chakra flame, lit the stick, and began smoking. The genins groaned at their senseis' bad habits. "And their supposed to be elite ninja..." Sasuke said disgracefully. Everyone but the jounins nodded.

Kakashi smiled though no one could see it. "Congratulations, teams seven and ten. You have managed to survive the second exam. You all pass on to the next stage, the third exam." Sakura looked at Naruto, and her face grew concerned when she saw the curse seal on his neck.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She said, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Naruto-kun fought this snake person back in the forest, and got bit on the neck after it ended. There's a seal on his neck in place of the bite." Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened.

"Show me your neck, Naruto." Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded and showed him the mark. Kakashi was speechless. "The man who bit you, did he have long black hair, a pale face, and snake like eyes"? Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed. "You've been bittne by the snake sannin, Orochimaru."

"I know. The Kyuubi told me." Everyone's eyes widened. The genin of team ten were shocked.

"I thought the nine tailed fox died"? Ino said confused. Everyone else stiffened. Asuma sighed.

"We'll tell you the truth of Naruto's past, but you must swear to NEVER tell anyone else." The three nodded. Asuma nodded to Naruto.

"Basically, the Yondaime couldn't defeat the fox so he sealed it inside a baby at the cost of his own life. The baby was me, and the third placed a law forbidding anyone to talk about me being the container. However, the villagers still made my childhood a living hell because they thought I was the fox itself. Only a handful of people knew I wasn't the fox. Plus, Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I learned the truth about the attack twelve years ago when we were six. You can blame everything on Orochimaru." Everyone was shocked once again, but Ino was the first to recover, and walked over to Naruto, and grasped his hand, smiling as he tightened it. Sakura was already holding his other hand. Kakashi was angry after he recovered.

"I have an even bigger reason to hate Orochimaru now." Asuma nodded. "Naruto, since you have the Kyuubi, can it rid you of the seal"? Naruto nodded. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"It should take about an hour now before I'm back to normal." Kakashi nodded, and told the teams where they could rest until the others finished. Ino and Sakura grabbed Naruto's hands and led him to one room, while Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji went in another, all three muttering about how "lucky" Naruto is.

Naruto was caught a little off guard when the girls strated dragging him, and looked around the room. He noticed a bed that was big enough for him, Sakura, AND Ino to rest in. A little fridge was beside it, most likely containing some food and drinks. 'Hopefully milk...' He thought. 'I could really use some right now.' He went to it, and opened to find only bottles of water and some fruits. 'Bummer.' Naruto closed it, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked to the door, and noticed that Sakura and Ino were staring at him with grins. Grinning himself, Naruto kicked off his sandals, and scooted to the center of the bed. Sakura and Ino walked up, took off their sandals, and took the left and right sides, Sakura on his right and Ino on his left. Naruto smiled happily. 'I finally have two girlfriends, and I'm already gonna be sleeping with them. This day cannot get any better...' He bushed when the girls kissed him on his cheeks and fell asleep. 'It just did.' Naruto thought dreamily.

Two hours later...

Naruto awoke to find Sakura and Ino staring at him lazily. He blushed, and smiled at them, making them smile back. "Kiba's team and the team from the hidden mist are here." Ino said. Naruto nodded, got up, and stretched.

"I dunno about the mist team, but I'm glad Kiba made it. I wonder if Gaara's team made it." He said thoughtfully. Sakura nodded.

"They're here, and Gaara looks like he wants to kill you."

"So I know." Naruto sighed. "I wonder why he wants to kill me so badly. I don't remember offending him." Suddenly, a new voice broke him from his thoughts.

"He wants to kill you because you're strong." Kiba said as he walked up to the three followed by Hinata and Shino. "He's insane. Once he finds someone who could even be a match for him, he immediately makes plans to kill them, and you're numero uno on his list Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"A lot of people are after me nowadays. First Gaara takes interest in me, then Orochimaru, then the sound team. I'm pretty popular nowadays..." Naruto grumbled as Sakura and Ino reassured him by hugging him, which surprised Kiba.

"Since when have you three been going out"? Naruto grinned.

"It's a long story Kiba..." He said. The pink and blond giggled from behind him.

Finally, the time of the third exam was here...

The teams who passed were Teams seven, six, ten, and two other groups of genin from the hidden leaf, the mist team, and Gaara's team. All were standing in single file lines. The proctors, their senseis, the hokage, and Iruka stood in front of them on a podium.

"Congratulations on passing the exam everyone!" Sandaime said. "By passing this exam, not only have you proven yourselves worthy for the final exam, but you have greatly represented your village."

"Who cares." Gaara said. "What was the purpose for this exam"?

"This exam was to test you to see if you could handle a mission even with yours lives on the line. Chuunin always risk their lives when taking a mission. You faced the threat of death and prevailed. Now, let me explain the purpose of the third exam..." Suddenly a man appeared in front of everyone.

He coughed before facing the leader. "I am sorry Hokage-sama, but there were too many who passed the second exam. There must be a preliminary test to rid us of the weak." The hokage nodded, and the man turned to the genins. "My name is Hayate. As I have said, there will be a sub-test before the third exam. Is there any who wish to leave"? A silver haired man with glasses with a leaf headband raised his hand.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I wish to leave. I've wasted too much of my chakra during the second exam." Hayate nodded, and Kabuto walked to the door. Naruto secretly activated instinct and saw that Kabuto was red.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'An enemy definitely. Probably a spy.' _**'I agree brother...**_' Shadow said. Naruto deactivated his bloodline eye and turned back to Hayate.

"Anyone else with to leave"? No one spoke. Hayate nodded. "We will now begin the first match. The matches and who are fighting will be displayed here." Hayate said pointing to a section of the room which went up to reveal a black screen.

Suddenly, names began flashing before finally landing on...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want you paople to vote on who should be fighting who. I know I'm probably putting you people through a lot with these polls, but I want my readers to enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it, which is a lot.

One thing though, Naruto is DEFINITELY going to fight Gaara, when I dunno.

So, there are now 2 polls:  
1. The pairing for Shadow(exceptions being Sakura and Ino of course)

2. Who you want to see fight next chapter. Naruto vs. Gaara is a definite.

R&R! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	12. The preliminaries

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be loved by millions of fans, but unfortunately for me, Kishimoto owns it, and I am just a fan.I do own the mist team fighting the preliminaries and their sensei.

I cannot believe how many people love my story! This makes me a really happy writer!

Here are the standings for the Shadow pairing:  
Shadow/Anko - 7  
Tenten/Shadow/Temari - 1  
Shadow/Temari - 1  
Shadow/Hinata - 1  
So far, Shadow/Anko is winning the contest so it might be permanent!

So far, people want me to pit Gaara against Neji and Sasuke against Naruto. Two requests have also been made for Ino vs. Sakura. I'm questioning Naruto vs. Sasuke though. They're teammates, and they're both best friends. Oh well, I'll do my best! Now, onto the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen went through the names until it landed on...

"Gaara of the desert and Hyuuga Neji will fight the first match. Will everyone please clear the arena so the two can fight." Hayate said and everyone walked to the upper area, leaving Neji and Gaara. Neji glared at the redhead.

"Your fate has been sealed. Consider your first defeat today." Neji said. Gaara simply stared at him. Hayate rose his hand in the air.

"Begin!"

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, and the veins around his eyes bulged. He immediately saw all of Gaara's tenketsu points and launched at him. He attempted to kick the sand-nin, but a wall of sand blocked it. Neji growled. He attempted to kick him, but Gaara caught his leg, pulled him closer, turned around, and threw Neji at the wall behind him. Neji landed both feet on the wall and flipped forward.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, he smirked. "You are in my field of deviation." He said softly, and struck at Gaara with the bginning of the gentle fist. "Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes, sixty-four strikes!" Neji struck so furiously that he failed to notice that Gaara blocked all of them. Gaara smirked.

"Desert coffin." Immediately, sand encased around Neji and lifted him into the air. "Give up." Gaara said evilly. "Or you will learn the hard way why you should never mess with me."

Neji smirked, which surprised Gaara a little and shouted "Haiken!" A whirling dome of chakra managed to push back the sand, but it wouldn't disappear. Neji kept at it until it faded and he found that he had no more chakra. Neji growled. "I...surrender..." He said ashamed. Gaara smirked, and let him go. Hayate rose his arm.

"Subaku no Gaara wins. The next match will begin shortly." The screen came on again, and it went through, skipping Gaara and Neji, until it landed on...

"Will Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino report to the arena for the second match." Hayate called. Both girls' eyes had a sad look before they got up, each glancing at Naruto who was as sad as they were, and walked to the arena. Both stood facing each other as Hayate called for the match to start. Sakura and Ino were determined not to lose.

After they exchanged a few attacks, Ino started talking. "Never thought I'd have to fight my best friend. Sakura if one of us wins this match, then the others regrets nothing, okay"? Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Then I guess we fight at our best." Ino nodded before they charged once more, kunais in hand. Sakura blocked an uppercut from the blonde and kicked Ino in the stomach. Ino attempted to hit her head with the blunt of the kunai but Sakura disappeared and reappeared and kicked her in the back of her head, and backflipped away from her opponent. Sakura forced chakra into her right hand and turned it into a fist and punched Ino, sending her smashing into the wall. Naruto winced.

'I know this is a match but I hope they don't hurt each other too badly.' Kyuubi laughed from inside.

**"It seems as though Sakura-san already has this match as long as the blonde girl doesn't use her bloodline jutsu."** Naruto nodded.

Ino got up, gasping in pain and holding her arm. 'Man, she's strong! I have no choice but to use this now.' Putting her hands in a seal with her ring and pinky fingers pointed out while the rest of her fingers were held together. "_Shintenshin no jutsu_!" Her mind rocketed out of her body, and before Sakura knew what was happening, her mind was invaded.

Ino grinned. 'Now I just surrender and I win!' Suddenly she heard a snort from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with Sakura with the words "Inner Sakura." on her forehead. Inner Sakura smirked.

"I don't think so Ino-chan. You may have been better than me at the academy, but I will beat you this time!" Inner Sakura charged at Ino, and pummeled her. "Now get out of my head!" She kicked Ino back into the real world. Ino collapsed on the ground, unconscious from the beating Inner Sakura gave her.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura." Hayate said. Shikamaru and Chouji sulked while Naruto went down to help Ino.

Naruto turned to face his girlfriend, and with a nod from Sakura he made a few seals. Touching his hands to her head he whispered. "_Light style: Healing flash jutsu_." All the wounds Ino received disappeared. She woke up and found Naruto and Sakura smiling at her. She smiled and hugged them both before she got up and followed them to the stands.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. You two were great down there." The girls smiled and grabbed his hands and drug him until they were beside their teams, and sat down with him. Hayate coughed to get everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to the screen as it scrambled through names once more. Suddenly, it landed on two names.

"Will Subaka no Temari and Uzumaki Naruto report to the arena for the third match"? Hayate spoke.Temari grinned and jumped down. Naruto, after assuring Sakura and Ino that he would be fine, jumped down as well. Hayate nodded at both of them. "Begin!" Naruto immediately disappeared into thin air, which surprised everyone who wasn't a leaf shinobi. Temari looked around with a nervous look on her face when she felt a presence behind her. She opened her fan to the first circle, and swung the fan at him. A huge gust of wind came out and struck Naruto...or rather the clone he left behind. The clone fell to the ground and burst into a spark of blue energy that to everyone's surprise, wasn't chakra. Naruto grinned.

"It's one of my own clone jutsus! I call it the spirit clone no jutsu!" Naruto grinned and switched into his ray of light taijutsu stance. He waited for Temari to attack. Temari now knew she wouldn't win the match if she didn't use her full power, so she opened her fan to the third circle, and positioned it behind her. She suddenly swung it forward.

"_Ninpou Kamaitiachi_!" Immediately, huge slices of air came out and launched at Naruto. He grinned, and formed his hands into fists and slammed them against each other.

"_Chaos style: Soul seperation jutsu_!" Everyone was shocked when Naruto suddenly split in two, and both Narutos side-flipped the attack. Naruto grinned when he saw everyone's shock and surprise. "Everyone, meet my bro, Shadow!" Shadow slowly stood up, and crossed his arms. He looked exactly like Naruto, but his hair was spiked up and was jet black with red highlights. He wore a jet black version of Naruto's outfit, and his eyes were closed. He smirked, turned around, and opened his eyes. The pupils were blood red and had a slightly more badass look to them than Naruto's crystal blue ones.

**_"Hello everyone. as my brother said, I am Uzumaki Shadow. It appears I am needed."_** He turned to Temari and smirked. **_"I hope you're ready for a little pain, mistress of the fan." _**Temari blushed the second she looked at him and already felt like giving up the match. Shadow smiled. **_"Though I enjoy bringing pain to my enemies more than Naruto, I will hold back since this IS just a match." _**Suddenly, he disappeared. Temari looked around but noticed that Naruto disappeared as well.

Up in the stands, everyone, even Gaara was shocked when the two disappeared so suddenly. Kakashi was amazed. "He had a brother living inside him the entire time? Impossible..." Sakura and Ino were cheering for Naruto, and Sasuke was smirking.

'Hmm. Shadow almost sounds like me. I know that he is more powerful though.' Sasuke thought of the many sparring sessions he could have with Shadow, and grinned. 'I can't wait for you, Uzumaki Shadow.' Everyone else was interested in what Shadow's abilities were, if he was like Naruto, or had his own style of fighting.

Suddenly, everyone watched as Naruto appeared in front of Temari and Shadow behind her. Both sped through their own hand seals and ended with their hands together with the index and middle fingers together while the others were fisted. Immediately, black chakra shot out of Shadow, and white out of Naruto. When the chakras split, and circled around Temari, They turned into a ring of silver chakra and stood there. Naruto and Shadow smirked. "_Chaos Style: Chaos Bind jutsu_!" The ring of silver chakra suddenly closed around Temari, and lifted her into the air. Temari winced as the chakra started burning her body. Shadow grinned. **_"You won't be able to escape this jutsu, Temari-chan. The silver chakra as you already know can and will burn you alive...unless you surrender."_** Temari struggled, but only made the bind tighten around her. She sighed in defeat.

"I surrender." Naruto and Shadow grinned and snapped their fingers, making the chakra disappear. Naruto grinned at his bro. "Thanks Shadow." Shadow smiled at him before turning to Hayate.

**_"I am no longer needed here, but it will be a while before Naruto and I can merge again, so I will be here for a while. Hope it doesn't break any rules." _**Hayate slowly shook his head and motioned Shadow to follow Naruto up the steps. Shadow smiled and ran after the blond. When they got back, Sakura and Ino jumped Naruto and gave him a big hug, making Shadow chuckle.

Sakura and Ino managed to knock Naruto down, and now both sat on his chest, Sakura taking the right and Ino the left. Sakura smiled down at her boyfriend. "You were great out there, Naruto-kun. You and Shadow were very powerful!" Ino nodded happily, making Naruto blush from the attention. He scratched his head.

"I aim to please...and so does he." Naruto said grinning and pointing at his brother. Shadow smirked at them and sat down, waiting for the next match. Sakura and Ino gave Naruto one last kiss on the cheeks and got off.. Naruto got up and sat against the wall and both girls grabbed his hands and sat down beside him. Kakashi looked at his two students plus one, and grinned under his mask when he saw Naruto was smiling brightly with a small blush on his cheeks. Sasuke looked at the three and shook his head and turned his attention to Hayate to hear the next match-up.

Hayate spoke when the sreen stopped. "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba come down for the fourth match." Sasuke smirked, and jumped off the balcony and took his spot while Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, jumped down as well.

Sasuke smirked more when he watched Kiba glare at him. Hayate gave the signal, and Kiba attacked the Uchiha. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and jumped back out of harm's way. Kiba growled. With Akamaru on his head he made a few hand seals and yelled out "_Juujin Bunshin no jutsu_!" Kiba suddenly became a beast and Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of him. Kiba and his double ran at Sasuke and made more seals. "_Gatsuuga_!" Both Kibas turned into gray tornadoes and launched at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately brought his hands into the rat seal for a sec, and then he bent down and formed a line of chakra.

"_Chakra barrier_!" Suddenly, when Kiba and Akamaru were coming together for a double-hit, Sasuke pulled a wall of chakra out of the ground. Kiba and Akamaru smashed into it, and fell out of their jutsu. Sasuke took the oppurtunity and cast a jutsu he learned during Naruto's fight with Lee. Running at the dog user at high speed, Sasuke went underneath and kicked Kiba into the air. Suddenly, Sasuke kicked Kiba in his side, before turning him over and punching him in the face. Sasuke then kicked Kiba at his other side, and then flipped him upside down and kicked him in the chest, sending Kiba falling to the ground. When Kiba smahsed into the floor, Sasuke finished with a final kick on the chest. "_Shishi Rendan_!" Sasuke yelled as Kiba fell unconscious.

Hayate checked him, before nodding at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke wins." Everyone cheered for the Uchiha as he walked back up the steps to his team. He smirked at Naruto, Sakura and Ino before crossing his arms, and leaning against the wall. Kakashi smiled at him while Naruto gave him a thumbs-up. Sasuke returned the gesture with a grin and began waiting for the next match. The sreen came on again and scrambled through names until it stopped. "The fifth match is between Subaka no Kankuro and Nagata Shinei." Kankuro smirked and jumped down with his doll, while one of the mist nin jumped down as well. Shinei was a well built genin with short brown hair and black eyes. His entire consisted of his headband, which was tied around his forehead, a black vest with a dark blue shirt underneath, and dark green pants that were taped up at the bottom. Hayate coughed harshly. "Alright, begin."

Kankuro smirked as the mist nin drew out a kunai and tried to slash him. The nin managed to slash his face, but was shocked when he found that blood wasn't coming out, but bits of wood fell to the floor. Suddenly, the Shinei noticed that Kankuro was a puppet and frowned. 'Where is he'? The nin thought when he suddenly found himself trapped. In a panic, he tried to break out, but the puppet had too tight a hold on him. Kankuro laughed.

"You wanna try getting out? It's useleess, but try if you want to." Kankuro smirked once the struggling ninja stopped and growled.

"I surrender." He said and Kankuro made the puppet let go of Shinei before walking to the stands. Hayate spoke.

"Winner, Subaka no Kankuro. The sixth match line up begins...now." The screen ran through names until it stopped on two. "The sixth match will be..."

* * *

Finally, I thought I've never have enough time to get this chapter done. Now that I'm going to college, expect the chapters to be a little later than usual. By the by, Leave me a review if you just want me to say the match ups and say who won cuz now that I already have the big ones outta the way, I'd just like to skip to the explanations of the final chuunin exam and the month training.

Later!


	13. Jiraiya and the finals

Naruto's mission  
By, Blue Spirit17

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Well, it's a new chapter, and I'm raring to continue! So let's get started!  
**"yo"** Gamabunta and Kyuubi talking

* * *

"The next match will be Akimichi Chouji versus Akumi Seto of the hidden mist squad." Hayate called out.Chouji groaned as he walked down to the arena. The mist nin following beside him. Seto smikred at Chouji. 

"So I have to fight a fatty like you? Heh, this will be a great warm-up." Chouji instantly turned to him and growled.

"I'm not fat jerk! That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hayate signalled for the match to begin, and Chouji instantly went through the seals for his clan jutsu. "_Ninja Art: Expansion no jutsu!_" Chouji immediately grew into a huge ball and smirked before sliding his head, arms, and legs in. "Here I come!" He said as he rolled towards the mist nin. Seto, who was very shocked by the jutsu, had no time to react as Chouji rolled him over. Chouji, once sure that his opponent was defeated, shrunk back to normal. "Hah! That's what you get for calling me fat!" He yelled. Hayate declared Chouji the winner and the chubby ninja walked back to his team.

Naruto was wondering who was left to fight in the preliminaries. With Sakura attached to his right arm, and Ino attached to his left, he couldn't find a way to think straight. Naruto sighed softly. 'Man. I wonder who's left to fight? There's one mist ninja left, Hinata and Shino haven't gone yet, Shikamaru hasn't gone yet, and neither has Lee or that girl with the pink shirt. Man, there are a lotta people yet to fight.' He glanced at his girlfriends. 'At least they fought already. I wouldn't know what to do if one of them had to fight Gaara.'

Suddenly, the screen came to life once more, and landed on two names. Hayate raised his hand.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata report for the seventh match." Hinata nearly stumbled while making her way down and Shikamaru was muttering about how troublesome it is to fight a girl. Hinata bowed and got into her gentle fist style. Shikamaru merely yawned and put his hands in his pockets. "Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Hinata immediately went on the offensive and tried to strike Shikamaru but the lazy genius simply dodged every attempt. Finally, Hinata activated her Byakugan and tried again. "_Gentle Fist Style_!" and began attacking Shikamaru while circling around him. After eight strikes, Hinata came around to Shikamaru's front and blasted him with her chakra. Shikamaru flew back and smashed into the wall. However, he got up and rubbed his neck.

He went through a few seals before saying "_Kagemane no jutsu_" and extending his shadow to Hinata. Hinata dodged the shadow only to land under the giant ram seal statue. Since there was shadow under there, Shikamaru easily reached Hinata and entrapped her. "What a pain." Shikamaru said dully rubbing the back of his head, making Hinata do the same. Shikamaru then opened his shuriken pouch and Hinata opened hers. Launching the shuriken at Hinata, Shikamaru bent backwards to avoid the one she threw, and watched Hinata slump to the ground after hitting the back of her head on the wall. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked back up to the stands. Hayate checked Hinata. After noting that she was unconscious, he announced that Shikamaru was the winner, and called for the next match while medic-nins came in and carried Hinata back to her team. The screen came to life once more and scrolled through the available names.

"Will Rock Lee and Aburame Shino report for the eighth match." Hayate called and Lee jumped around yelling excitedly before running down. Shino calmly walked.

"All right! Now I can prove my worth and move on to the finals!" Lee said as he bounced around in excitement, making Shino raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think that you're going to win this so easily." He stated. The match begun and Lee ran at Shino and attempted to axe kick him, but Shino blocked the attack with a shield of bugs. Lee was surprised before trying to sweep Shino off his feet but the bug user simply jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. Lee was getting more worked up and disappeared. Shino stood calmly and waited for another attack. He didn't even blink when he saw Lee appear in front of him in a crouched position. Lee attempted to kick him into the air, but Shino backflipped out of the way. Suddenly, Shino glanced at Lee. "Do you know why you're going to lose this battle? Look around you." Lee did, and was shocked to find bugs everywhere! Some were already halfway up his leg as he tried to shake them off, but only succeeded in getting even more bugs on him. "These bugs are known as kikai and will suck your energy dry. Oh, and don't think about using your speed to get away. They stick to you like sandpaper so you'll just be feeding more energy to them." Lee cursed softly before he looked up at his mentor.

'Gai-sensei! I will always protect my nindo! To prove to everyone that even those who are not born into a great clan can still become a splendid ninja!' Gai noticed the look, smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Lee nodded, and began to concentrate. Suddenly, his hair went straight up as energy began gathering around him. The pupils in Lee's eyes dilated until his eyes were all white. However, he immediately went back to normal. Shocked once more, Lee tried to open his inner gates, but to no avail. Shino stared at him.

"You just wasted the last of your energy. I already know about how a ninja can unlock the eight inner gates. The energy you needed to open a gate is sucked away by my bugs." Lee watched horrified as bugs covered Shino and he disappeared, only to appear behind him and deliver a swift chop to the back of the neck. Shino watched as Lee fell unconscious. Everyone in the stands were shocked as Gai cried for his prized student. Hayate coughed.

"Winner, Aburame Shino." Gai looked at Tenten with pleading eyes.

"Please Tenten you must avenge the defeat of the team!" Tenten nodded and walked down as the last mist nin walked down as well.

"The ninth and final match, Tenten against Akane, begin!" The mist nin was a girl who had black hair tied into a single bun on top of her head. Her skin was pale and her eyes were brown. She wore a blood red tee shirt with a black vest with two pockets, and had gray shorts on and black shinobi sandals. Before Tenten could do anything, Akane raised her hand.

"I forfeit. I don't want to fight. Too bothersome" Hayate nodded and Tenten grew disappointed as he announced her the winner.

'I really wanted to fight someone. Oh well.' Hayate announced that the preliminaries were finished and instructed those who won to stand in front of the hokage.

Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the nine genins. Beginning from his left was Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Tenten. "You nine have done well to come this far in the chuunin exams. The finals will begin in one month. To determine the matches of the finals, one of you will be last and the one to win the forth match of the first round will have to fight you after the match, unless one of you decide to quit now and see if you'll receive the promotion." Kankuro raised his hand.

"I watched these guys fight, so I don't really wanna go on." The hokage nodded understandingly.

"Very well, Sabaku no Kankuro, you are free to leave." Kankuro bowed, grabbed his puppet and walked out the door. "Now that there are only eight participants, the match ups are fair and just. For the pairings, we will have each of you select a number from that box over there..." He pointed to a green box with a lid that had a hand sized circle in the center. "Do not look into the box as you pick a number. Ibiki will come to you so stay where you are." Ibiki walked up to Tenten and she selected a number, then Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara. The hokage nodded. "Now tell me what number you have starting with Tenten."

"I have five." Tenten said.

"Seven." Said Shino.

"Three." Said Shikamaru.

"Two." Said Chouji.

"Eight." Sasuke said.

"Six." Said Naruto.

"One." Sakura said.

"Four." Said Gaara. Hayate wrote down the names on the numbers on the match board.

"First match is Haruno Sakura versus Akimichi Chouji. Second match is Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Gaara. Third match is Tenten versus Uzumaki Naruto. The fourth match is Aburame Shino versus Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate explained. Everyone nodded as Chouji glanced at Gaara, then his best friend. Shikamaru sighed and put his hands behind his head. Chouji silently hoped that Shikamaru wouldn't bother with the match and quit before Gaara could really hurt him.

Naruto stared at Gaara. 'If Sakura-chan wins against Chouji, and Gaara wins against Shikamaru, then she will be in denger! I have to help her train before the finals!' Sakura noticed his stare, and smiled at him comfortingly as if to tell him that she would be alright. She gently grabbed his hand and held onto it. Sasuke noticed, and smirked slightly, but that smirk quickly died when the next thought came to mind.

'Sakura will have no problem against Chouji and Shikamaru isn't strong enough to face Gaara.' Realization hit him, and the next thought horrified him. 'She could very well die...NO! Gaara knows it's not allowed to kill an oppenent! But...Oh kami Sakura, you have one hell of a match once the second round is up.' Sasuke promised himself to help her train, just like Naruto. The hokage spoke again.

"As I said before, you have exactly one month to train because everyone here now knows your techniques. The finals won't be easy. Dismissed!" The eight genin bowed and walked out the door where everyone else was waiting. Ino ran to Naruto and Sakura.

"So, who do you guys have to right"? Naruto smiled weakly.

"I'm against Tenten." Ino nodded.

"I'm facing Chouji." Sakura said. Ino laughed.

"He's easy so long as you don't call him F-A-T." Sakura giggled. Naruto smiled, grabbed their hands and waited for Sasuke. The Uchiha caught up with them and the four walked out of the building into the streets of Konoha.

During the walk, Sasuke noticed everyone glaring at Naruto and heard some whisper to each other. "I feel bad for those two. They were probably forced to be with that demon. I bet you I would make those girls happier than the demon can." A guy whispered to his friend, who nodded eagerly. Sasuke growled, clenched his fists and walked up to them, surprising his three companions.

Sasuke glared at both boys and activated his Sharingan. Lifting the two by the fronts of their shirts, Sasuke's bloodline eye bore into their minds. "Don't you EVER say that about my friends. Sakura and Ino are perfectly happy being with Naruto and I know they would never go out with freaks like you two." The two sweated nervously. "If you ever say anything LIKE what you just said, then I will not hesistate to see to it that you two get punished. Am I clear"? Both guys nodded nervously. Sasuke dropped the two, and they ran off. He suddenly snapped around and glared at the other villagers. "That goes for the rest of you. One peep, and you'll be waking up two months later in intensive care. Got it"? Everyone nodded, afraid of the young Uchiha and went about their business. Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan and walked back to Naruto and the others.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke grunted and nodded as he crossed his arms. Ino was confused.

"Naruto-kun, why do the villagers call you a demon? I remember you pranking people a few times in the past but I know it's not fair for them to call you a demon." Naruto sighed.

"We'll talk at my apartment. But first, I seriously need some ramen." The four stopped by Ichiraku's and Naruto ordered three super size bowls of Miso while Sakura and Inohad a small chicken and Sasuke got a medium bowl of shrimp. For drinks, the four ordered large glasses of milk.

As Naruto was already on his third bowl, everyone else had finished, and was watching him eat. Sasuke snorted. "Stop eating so fast Naruto, or you'll seriously regret it." Naruto slowed down and finsihed the bowl. Everyone paid their share and left for Naruto's apartment. Once everyone was inside, Naruto closed and locked the door and sat on his couch between his two girlfriends. He nodded to Sakura and Sasuke and after getting nods back, began the story of his past.

Fifteen minutes passed and Ino was hugging Naruto as tears ran down her face. "I can't believe you had to go through a past like that, and just because you had a demon selaed inside you who later turned out to be a good guy. I can't believe those idiotic villagers for treating you the way they did." Sakura had her arms around both of them as Naruto slowly rubbed Ino's back. Once the blonde was done crying, she fell asleep in her lover's arms. Sasuke yawned.

"I like the way she thinks. We could all use a few hours sleep. Sakura, Naruto and I will start trainging you after a few hours rest. You need to be ready for anything especially if you have to face Gaara." Sakura nodded as Naruto gently picked up Ino's body and carried her to his room. Sakura followed shortly after. Sasuke decided to sleep on the couch.

Morning came, and Ino decided to help her teammates train for the exams. Kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, she hugged him and ran off. Naruto smiled brightly and felt Sakura's arms around him. "So what are we gonna do today Naruto-kun"? Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head. Sasuke spoke for him.

"We're going to help you train for the finals. There is a great chance you might have to fight Gaara so you need to be stronger.But for now, we do the same thing we do every morning, we wait for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded and team seven walked off to their training grounds. Three hours passed and Kakashi came.

"Yo." He said in his usual dull and lazy voice. The genins simply glared at him. "Anyways, the month will be for trainging and I decided to train Sasuke." Before Naruto of Sakura could protest, Kakashi raised his hand. "Naruto and Sakura, you two will be trained by the toad sannin Jiraiya." The second he said this, everyone grew confused when they heard a humongous female scream and raced off to see what had happened. They got to where the scream came from only to find it was a bathhouse and there was a man with long white hair with a large scroll on his back and a red handprint on his face and stuck to the wall with blood running down his nose. Kakashi laughed sheepishly. "This is Jiraiya and he is a pervert."

"That's SUPER pervert to you, Kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled as he got up. "Now where are the two genins you said I had to train"? He looked at Naruto and his eyes bulged when he looked at Sakura. "Wow! You are a very pretty lady!" Naruto and Sakura glared when they saw which part of her body he was looking at.

"Pervert!" They both shouted. Jiraiya laughed.

"I also heard from Kakashi that the blonde here has 2 girlfriends!" Naruto blushed and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at him. "I can't wait to meet this Yamanaka Ino since I heard she's hot for a twelve year old." The two glared at him once more. "Anyways, you two follow me. I'm taking you to a place where we will train for the next month. You two are going to learn some very important techniques." Naruto and Sakura followed Jiraiya as Kakashi and Sasuke stayed behind. Sasuke looked at his sensei.

"I assume you're training me because We both have the sharingan." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke smirked. 'Well so much for helping Sakura but she has a sensei like Naruto now so he should help her out a lot. I just hope Gaara doesn't kill her.' He thought as he followed Kakashi back to the training grounds.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura followed the perverted sannin to an area tha had a small river and a waterfall. The ground was covered with smooth white stones. Plus, they were surrounded by forest so no one could see them train. "Okay, before I teach you two anything, I need to know how much you know about your clan Naruto." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Not much. I heard they are very fast." Jiraiya nodded.

"Then I'll tell you all you need to know about your clan right now, and since Sakura is your girlfriend, there are a few things she needs to know as well." Both nodded, and the three sat down. "First off, how long have you three satrted this relationship"? Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"A few days ago." Sakura said. Jiraiya nodded.

"Well there is one thing the Uzumakis do that makes them different from other clans in terms of love. They mark their lovers. Naruto, your falling in love with Ino AND Sakura is not an uncommon thing in the Uzumaki clan. An Uzumaki can love two people at once and not favor one over the other. But to really make them theirs, the Uzumaki bites their lover between the neck and shoulder area. If that person is meant to be with that Uzumaki, they will automatically bite that Uzumaki in the same area, thus creating a bond in which the two can read each others' minds, talk to each other wite their minds, etc. If there are two people then the Uzumaki will have a bite mark on both areas of their body and the mates will have a mark on their shoulder each." Naruto and Sakura and surprised at this.

"So to find if Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and I were meant to be, I just bite them on the neck"? Jiraiya grinned.

"Correct. Plus, if others start to flirt with the Uzumaki's lover, the bite mark will actually start glowing and alert the Uzumaki and vice versa." Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Now the next thing about the Uzumaki clan is their speed. Naruto, you are correct in thinking they are fast. Plus, you won't believe this, due to this fact, it's been easy to find that the Yonadaime Hokage is an Uzumaki, if not the head of it so it's very possible that you are his son." Naruto and Sakura were deeply surprised, but continued to listen to their new sensei. Jiraiya coninued. "Another thing about the Uzumaki clan is the fact that they have a level of intelligence that could rival the Naras. This supports the fact that Uzumakis can easily create new and powerful jutsus or techniques. I knew all of this but I was deeply astonished when I found out that what makes different from the rest of you clan is the fact that you hold the light AND dark chakra. It's been said that only a child as innocent as a flower can achieve these chakras so I was surprised to find that at the tender age of seven that you, Naruto had learened the seals necessary to gain these powers." Naruto grinned happily as Sakura lovingly admired her borfriend.

"That is all Inknow of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto. That and the location of the land where the Uzumakis were said to live. I can't give you that info right now though so let's begin your training!" The three stood up, and Jiraiya spoke once more. "How much chakra control do you two have"? Sakura smiled.

"We know tree climbing." Jiaraiya nodded.

"Good, then I'll teach you the art of chakra control on water." Jiraiya brought his hands into the ram seal for a few seconds before walking towards the river. He easily walked to the widdle while on the water. "This is similar to tree climbing but harder because you're practising it on a surface that moves constantly." Naruto and Sakura nodded and brought their hands into the ram seal and concentrated. Once they were ready, they both tentavely stepped onto the water. They got two steps in before Naruto fell in while Sakura walked and stood by Jiraiya. He smiled. "Pretty and skilled in chakra control huh? Okay then, run around on the river using your chakra." Sakura started running around te river surface.

Naruto, got it on his second try and was instructed to do the same thing Sakura was doing. Jiraiya smirked. 'Those two already show great potential, Naruto especially. Maybe Kakashi was right that I should train them.' After a while of water running, Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of Jiraiya waiting for his next order. "All right. You two have showed me some amazing chakra control out there, so I'm going to teach you two a new jutsu." Jiraiya bit his thumb, went through a few hand seals, slammed his palm on the ground and shouted "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" A huge orange toad appeared and Jiraiya hopped on top of it. "Unfortunately Sakura, since you have little amounts of chakra, I am afraid you can't learn the jutsu as of now. However..." He said noticing her depressed look. "I can show you a way to gain more chakra." Naruto raised his hand.

"I already have an idea, Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya glared at him.

"What did you call me brat"? Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ero-sennin! The name suits ya perfectly!" Sakura giggled at his antics. Jiraiya growled.

"Alright wise guy! What is this "plan" of yours"? Naruto grinned.

Taking a kunai and cutting the palm of his right hand, Naruto motioned for Sakura to give him her arm. When she did, Naruto cut the palm of her right hand as well and gently pressed his hand against hers. Sakura gasped as she felt a new wave of chakra enter her body and greatly increase her reserves. "Chakra is part of us, in our blood." Sakura and Jiraiya nodded shocked. "So if you give some of your blood to another, then a path will open in which one's chakra will enter another, greatly increasing their chakra capacity." After a while, Naruto put his hand down. "Now Sakura-chan has enough chakra to use the Kuchyose no Jutsu three times!" Sakura smiled at him and Jiraiya nodded dumbly.

"Okay then Sakura, I guess I'll teach you the technique as well." Sakura nodded. "Now, you both know the seals for the jutsu, right"? Both genins nodded. Jiraiya grinned. "Good, and don't forget to use your blood to use the summon. Every summon requires using blood." Both nodded again, and Jiraiya took out two scrolls. "Just recently I found the summong scroll for foxes, so I'm giving it to you, Naruto. Sakura, if you want to, you can sign the frog contract."

Both opened the scrolls, and signed their names in blood. Naruto bit his thumb, went through some seals, the same as Jiraiya and shouted "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" To everyone's surprise, the summon rose Naruto high into the sky, before appearing. Everyone's eyes widened when they noticed that Naruto was sitting on the head of the Kyuubi. "I just hope the villagers don't see this." Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi yawned before shaking his head, making the blond fall onto his nose.

"**So, you now can summon foxes, eh**"? Naruto nodded. Kyuubi laughed. "**Good, I can't wait to get back at that damn snake**." Kyuubi poofed away, but not before setting his container on the ground. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head when he noticed Jiraiya and Sakura's stares.

Sakura grew determined when she watched her lover unleash the nine tailed fox. 'If Naruto-kun can do it, then I can too!' Biting her thumb and going through the same seals, surprise fell on Jiraiya and Naruto's faces when she found herself on top of the cheif toad, Gamabunta. 'Wow! I did it!' Sakura thought happily. 'And on my first try too! This is awesome!' Gamabunta suddenly yelled, nearly knocking the pink haired kunoichi off.

"**What do you want now, Jiraiya**"? Sakura grew angry.

"He didn't summon you! I did! And the name's Haruno Sakura!" Gamabunta blinked before his eyes drifted upwards to find Sakura sitting there glaring at him.

"**You? A kunoichi. Don't make me laugh girl! No kunoishi except Tsunade had enough chakra to summon me**!" Naruto was pissed off now.

"Hey jerk! That's my girlfriend and she is NOT weak!" Gamebunta looked at him then at Sakura.

"**Alright, let's assume that you did summon me, how did you get enough chakra to perform such a feat**"? Sakura blushed.

"Naruto-kun gave me enough of his chakra to use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu three times." Gamabunta smirked.

"**I see. Very well then! I acknowledge you as a summoner of my clan**!" Sakura couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Gamabunta picked her up with his tongue and set her down next to Naruto. "**To see you two in a relaionship like that. Amazing for kids your age.**" Gamabunta disappeared. Jiraiya clapped his hands at the two.

"You two have really done well! Now go home and get some sleep, we have a long month ahead of us, so you two need to be up early." Naruto and Sakura bowed to theie new sensei before walking back into town holding hands. Along the way, Ino caught up with them and occupied Naruto's other hand.They reached Naruto's apartment and walked inside to get a good nights sleep.

1 month later...

The month passed and the citizens of Konoha as well as people out of the conutry. Those who lost at the prelininaries sat in the stands with their families to watch the eight fianlists face off. The hokage as well as the Kazekage took their places at the kage box. When everyone filled in and guieted down, a jounin with a senbon in his mouth appeared in the center of the stadium. "My name is Genma. Unfortunately the proctor for this exam is in critical condition at the hospital so I'm taking his place. We will begin the first match of the finals. Haruno Sakura and Akimichi Chouji report for the first match." Sakura walked down to the field followed by Chouji. Everyone readied themselves for the fight including the fianlists in the waiting area.

* * *

Just thought I'd end it here for now. Read and review! I proimse to update as soon as I can!


	14. The finals and more love

Naruto's mission  
By, Blue Spirit17

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**"Bold"** Summon talking

I forgot to add last chapter, the jutsu names that aren't in japanese are ones that I haven't found the japanese name to them yet. Sorry!

Sorry for the huge delay folks, but the phone line for our computer got busted and it's now fixed. Plus, things have been really weird in the family the past few eeks. My grandmother died, so that was a huge blow to me.

* * *

No sooner than Genma said to begin, Sakura disappeared from sight. Chouji looked around for her before he was kicked in the face and sent to the ground. Chouji growled and got up "You're going down pinky!" Forming his hands into seals, Chouji shouted _"Expansion no jutsu!" _grew into a huge ball._"Meat tank no Jutsu!"_ Chouji rolled at Sakura who dodged.

'That's right big guy! Just keep wasting your chakra.' Suddenly, Chouji tried to roll onto her, but Sakura jumped out of the way again, making Choji roll into a wall. Sakura landed and went through some hand seals. _"Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Two clones appeared beside her and all three ran in different directions. Chouji, confused, rolled after one. Running it over, he looked back to notice it was just a clone as it disappeared. Sakura jumped at him from atop a tree in the arena and went through some seals. Suddenly, she called out "_Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!_" and launched a giant fireball at Chouji who, due to his size at the time, couldn't get away. The smoke cleared and Chouji laid unconscious on the ground.

Genma raised his hand to Sakura. "The winner is Haruno Sakura!" Everyone erupted into cheers and Sakura walked up to the waiting area where the other genin were. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek making her blush as she occupied the spot next to him. Genma raised his hand. "Next match is Nara Shikamaru versus Subaka no Gaara.!" Shikamaru sighed as Gaara used his sand to warp to the field.

Shikamaru raised his hand to forfeit, but was stopped when Naruto slapped him on the back. "Good luck out there Shikamaru!" Naruto pushed Shikamaru over the railing just as he muttered how troublesome Naruto is. Shikamaru landed on the ground back first and stared at the sky.

'I envy those clouds.' Shikamaru thought as the audience booed and started throwing things at him. He slowly got up and walked to the middle of the field until he was a short distance from Gaara.

Genma looked at them. "You two ready? Then begin!" Shikamaru immediately jumped away and hid in the shadows of the field while Gaara sent his sand after him. Shikamaru sighed and jumped away from a cloud of sand.

'I already got the perfect plan in mind but it'll probably waste my chakra...Ah hell I like living. It would be too troublesome to win anyway.' Shikamaru waited until Gaara's sand was a few feet away before forming the rat seal. "_Kagemane no jutsu!_" Shikamaru's shadow reached out and attached itself to Gaara's sand. What amazed everyone was the fact that the sand stopped and Gaara was now mimicking Shikamaru's movements. The two stepped forward. 'Just as I thought. He's already breaking my control.' Shikamaru raised his hand, making Gaara lift his. "I forfeit. It wouldn't be too long from now and Gaara would break free of my technique and kick my ass." Genma raised his hand as everyone sweatdropped.

"The winner is Subaka no Gaara!" Gaara glared at him and walked up back to the waiting area.

As he walked by Sakura and Naruto he whispered to them. "I will kill you both so be ready." Gaara flashed them with a small amount of killer intent and walked to the spot he was at before. Naruto glared at him.

'Jerk!' Genma called for him so his train of thought was interrupted as he walked down to the field with Tenten. When he looked over at her, he noticed that she was staring at him. Confused, Naruto stared back. "What's with you"? Tenten came to her senses and walked to the other side of Genma. Genma raised his hand and the third match began. Tenten immediately jumped back and drew two kunai and launched them at Naruto, who simply got his kunai and blocked them. Naruto ran and kicked Tenten in the head. Barely able to block the attack, Tenten skidded a few feet and stopped. This time she reached into her weapons pouch and drew two scrolls.

Leaping into the air, Tenten opened both scrolls and shouted "_Rising Twin Dragons!_" and tens of hundreds of kunai and shuriken came out and flew at Naruto. However, the blond was simply just standing there.

Sakura and Ino were worried for their boyfriend. "Naruto you idiot! Get out of the way!" Sakura shouted. Too late...The kunai and shuriken completely covered the area Naruto was in. Silence reigned for a few moments before the kunai and shuriken started falling off of something. Tenten gasped as she saw Naruto protcted by a dome of chakra.

Naruto grinned. "_Blue shield._ Requires no hand seals becuase you're using your chakra as a shield. Very handy in a tough situation like the one you put me in." Suddenly, Naruto got down on all fours. "Now it's time for one of my favorites. _Speed slash cyclone!_" Naruto launched forward at an amazing rate and smashed into Tenten. sending her flying into the air. Naruto then ran even faster in a circle underneath her and disappeared when he formed a cyclone which rose up, encasing Tenten inside. Suddnely, the kunoichi gasped in pain as kunai and shuriken zipped by her, leaving small scratches on her body. This attack lasted a moment and Tenten popped out of the top, with Naruto right in front of her. Naruto clenched his hands together and hammered Tenten into the ground. Landing in front of her, Naruto slowly got up and nodded to Genma. After checking and finding that she was merely unconscious, Genma rose his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins the third round!" And to Naruto's surprise, everyone began applauding for him. Smiling bashfully, Naruto rubbed his head and looked around. He noticed Ino giving him a smile and also the pride in her eyes. Naruto chuckled nervously and walked back to the waiting area, where Sakura gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush even harder.

'I'm really lucky to have two girls that care for me.' Naruto thought happily. He smirked when he felt Sasuke pat him on the back.

"Nice. You really surprised us with that attack. I didn't feel you using any chakra at all." Naruto nodded.

"That's cuz there's no chakra involved in that one. It's all speed." Sasuke nodded and walked down to the field as Genma called him and Shino for the final match. Up in the kage area, the kazekage was very surprised.

"So he's the last of the Uzumaki." Sandaime nodded.

"His clan died years ago and his father and mother died when he was born." The kazekage stared at Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

'Excellent.' He thought with a smirk.

Down in the arena, Genma raised his hand, and the fourth match began.

Immeditely Sasuke ran at Shino, jumped and aimed a kick at his head. However, a shield of bugs came up, blocking the attack. Sasuke backflipped away when he saw Shino send more bugs to attack him. As the swarm flew at him, Sasuke went through the seals for one of his favorite jutsu. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!_" A large fireball flew from his mouth and hit the swarm, sending them into small flames. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke looked around. 'Since those bugs Shino uses have chakra, my sharingan should be able to see them.' As expected, Sasuke saw the bugs circling around him. He then ran toward the swarm closest to Shino and and jumped over them and landed a right hook on the bug user's jaw. Shino fell to the ground but hand-springed back to standing. Sasuke prepared another fire jutsu when he noticed that his chakra was fading. He snapped his eyes to his side, where he saw kikai bugs sucking away his chakra. Growling slightly, Sasuke brushed them off. 'He's smarter than I thought. I have to keep watch where his kikai bugs are now.' He then tried a more powerful fire jutsu. "_Katon: Karyuu Endan!_" A beam of fire erupted from his mouth and engulfed Shino. When the attack was done, there were more burned bugs on the ground. Sasuke could tell that Shino was surprised.

Unbeknownst to the young Uchiha, in the eastern stands sat the Uchiha clan, with Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi at the head seats. Fugaku stared at his second son with pride. 'He already mastered most of our clans' fire jutsus, much like Iatachi did at his age. But then again, he IS my son.' Itachi smirked down at the two fighters.

'The Aburame clans' bugs aren't immune to fire, so we Uchiha have an advantage over them. Oh well, it won't really matter if Sasuke wins or not. He's already proven to be a strong Uchiha like the rest of his family.'

Shino stared at the burnt bugs and sighed. 'I don't know anything that can protect my bugs from the Uchiha's fire attacks. I may have to forfeit this one.' Sasuke, with Sharingan activated suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air. Sasuke immediately jumped after him.

"You are very strong when you use your bugs, so how about I end this now"? Sasuke immediately began attacking Shino by punching and kicking him. When they both neared the ground, Sasuke pressed a hard kick into Shino's side, sending him smacking into the ground a few feet away. Sasuke smirked and canceled his bloodline as Genma, after checking Shino, announced he was unconscious. Sasuke calmly stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back to where Naruto and the others were.

Genma raised his hand. "That concludes the first round of battles for the day. Since it is nearing dusk, the next round will begin tomorrow.. The next round will be consisted of two matches, the first will be between Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto against Uchiha Sasuke. That is all." Everyone began filing out of the arena, excited about the matches. Meanwhile, Ino ran up to the entrance of the waiting area and waited. As soon as she saw a ball of blond come down the stairs, she pounced on Naruto, driving them both into the ground.

"Congratulations on your match Naruto-kun! You were amazing!" Naruto blushed as Sasuke and Sakura laughed at the two. After getting up and heading out of the arena, the trio bid goodbye to Sasuke as he walked toward the Uchiha district. As the three walked through Konoha, Naruto noticed Sakura and Ino pouting at him. He turned to them.

"What's up? You two look like you wanna ask me something." The two girls looked at each other, before both decided to speak in unison.

"Can we spend the night with you"? Naruto, out of surprise, stumbled and fell face first into the ground. After getting up, he stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Sure...But what about your folks? Won't they be worried"? Ino answered this one.

"I was hoping for us to walk by there and ask." Sakura smiled.

"I asked my parents before the finals started and they said yes." Naruto nodded, eyes shut and hands folded behind his head.

"Alright, I don't see any harm in walking by your house, Ino-chan." Ino smiled excitedly and ran off in the direction of her families' flower shop, Naruto and Sakura right behind her.

Three minutes later and the trio arrived to see Ino's parents JUST unlocking the door. Ino smiled at them. "I'll be right back." and ran to them.

While Ino was gone, Naruto thought. 'Should I tell them? Hopefully, it won't hurt.' " Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to him and nodded slightly. "I got something to tell you and Ino-chan when we get to my house, that okay"? Sakura smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand. They both watched as Ino came walking back with a huge smile on her face.

"Not only did they say I could spend the night, but they also said I could stay with you until the finals are over!" Naruto beamed at her.

"That's great!" 'Wow, two nights, and tonight's the second in a row. Alright!' The three walked to Naruto's house, which was only a few meters west of Ino's. Naruto unlocked the door, and the three stepped inside. Then they sat down on Naruto's couch and enjoyed a few peaceful moments of silence. "I wanna tell you two a secret Ero-sennin and I were talking about today. It's a trait my clan has and it will really affect our relationship." Naruto noticed that the two had now given him their attention. "Okay, this is what we talked about..."

Three minutes later...

Sakura and Ino stared at Naruto, eyes wide and mouths wide open. Sakura recovered, and spoke. "This helps us with what now"? Naruto chuckled.

"Ero-sennin told me that by marking the both of you, it's supposed to give other guys a sign that you two are already taken by me and it works in vice versa. If anyone were to avoid the mark and attempt to score one of us, the mark will glow with the chakra of the Uzumaki who made the mark and vice versa." Ino recovered after this.

"It breaks the attempts of anyone who would try to whoo us"? Naruto nodded in confirmation. Sakura smiled.

"I say let's do it! If it means I get to be with you Naruto-kun then I'm willing to give it a shot." Ino agreed. Naruto smiled.

"You two have no idea how happy that makes me. Well to start off, I'm going to do this." Naruto bit his thumb and made the hand seals for the _Bunshin no jutsu_. "_Blood Clone no jutsu!_" A perfect clone appeared next to Naruto. Naruto then used a thin line of chakra and attached it to the clone. "Now whatever happens to the clone, happens to me since he is exactly like me in every way. One of you will mark me, and the other will mark my clone. Afterwards, I'll cancel the clone and I'll have two marks on my neck while you two will have one each." Smiling, the clone grabbed Sakura and kissed her. He picked her up and headed to the bedroom, leaving the original Naruto with Ino, who jumped on him with a grin and began kissing him as well. The kissing lasted for a few minutes before both Narutos slowly kissed their way to their companions' necks on the right side.

Once at the area between shoulder and neck, both Narutos licked the skin and then bit into it. The pain lasted only a second to Sakura and Ino as a small drop of blood came out. Naruto and his clone licked the blood off, and kissed the tender area. Slowly, a light blue glow appeared on both girls' necks, comforting the two kunoichis. Now, it was their turn as Sakura kissed the right side of clone Naruto's neck and Ino kissed the left side of Naruto's neck and after licking the skin, bit into it. Once again, a drop of blood came out and both kunoichis licked it up. Both girls sat back to see their handiwork when they noticed two marks, one on each side of hia neck. A light purplish glow on his left and a soft pink on his right. Naruto smiled, and picked Ino up and walked into his bedroom.

Setting the beatiful blond on his bed, he canceled the clone and crawled into the spot between Sakura and Ino. Both girls slid over and rested their heads on his shoulders before all three fell asleep.

Meanwhile outside of Naruto's apartment, a figure with long white hair giggled pervertedly while writing in a notebook. "Thanks for the great info Naruto." Jiraiya said before taking off to the nearest bathhouse.

* * *

That is it for this chapter and like I said, I apologise for the long wait. I'll get in the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh, and happy late new years!


	15. Trouble before the fight

Naruto: The beginning of a legend  
By, Blue Spirit17

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

A/N: I deeply apologize for the late update, I just moved two weeks ago, and I'm out looking for a job so I can pay off some bills. Since I'm doing this, don't have much time to spend writing this. I have an interview monday so wish me luck!

For you Sasuke fans, this chapter begins with his point of view. Unfortunately, my brain is overloaded with stress right now so I can't get into the fights until next chapter. Plus, I dunno the hidden leaf's geography, so I'm just guessing where the places are. Another by the by, my new email is cuz yahoo's fucked up my email.

Uchiha Sasuke was a more than an average twelve year old genin. Born into a clan that was the most powerful of the Village hidden in the leaves, he was a prodigy with a very powerful bloodline, the sharingan. Sasuke was also the crush of almost every girl in the village. However, his brother, Itachi, was more popular than him, making Sasuke a very serious young ninja who spent almost all his free time training to beat his older sibling.

Sasuke woke on this particular morning with a groan when his dreamworld was interrupted by the sun's bright rays. Sasuke groggily got up and walked to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before some last minute training before his fight with Naruto. Sasuke was also worried about Sakura's fight with Gaara. Would he severely hurt her? Would ke kill her? Was she even strong enough to face him? Sasuke pondered these dark thoughts as he made some eggs with toast and a tall glass of milk. 'I hope she'll be alright fighting Gaara.' He thought bitterly.

Having finished his meal, Sasuke walked to the Uchiha training grounds and began practcing his taijutsu.

Meanwhile, in a building in the center of Konoha, Gaara stood against the wall of his room and was deep in thought. 'I hope that pink haired girl can put up a good fight. I don't want to kill her too early. It woudln't be fun that way...' At that thought, a cruel smirk appeared on his face. 'And hopefully I will piss her blonde boyfriend Uzumaki enough that by the time we fight, he will be more of a challenge.' Gaara's thoughts were interupted as Baki appeared next to him.

"You know what to do Gaara, save your transformation for when we start the war against the hidden leaf." Gaara snorted and glared at his sensei.

"Don't tell me what to do Baki." Baki sighed, and disappeared.

Gaara stared out the window towards the stage where the finals were held. "Soon mother...soon you will enjoy the taste of blood." he said darkly.

We now pan back to Sasuke who was almost done practicing all the fire techniques he knew. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" _He yelled as he put his hand around his mouth in an 'o' shape and blew out a huge ball of fire and burned up some trainging logs. Switching to ten wooden targets, Sasuke went through some seals before preparing for another jutsu. _Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" _He shouted as he jumped into the air and blew ten small fireballs at the targets, and burned them down. With that, he was finished, 'Now for weapon training.' He thought as more targets appeared. Readying four kunai, he threw them at four targets hitting each one in the middle. Next he switched the kunai with six shuriken and threw them at the other six, and scored dead center each time. 'Hmm. My weapon accuracy is good, I have more than enough of my clan's fire jutsu, plus a few I made myself. What now'?

Sasuke thought for a moment before realizing his chakra control needed work. Sasuke instantly remembered the tree climbing and water walking excercises Itachi showed him.

_Flashback to three years ago..._

_Sasuke was age nine when his then twelve year old brother decided to teach him chakra control. Itachi walked to a tree. "For your first excercise little brother I want you to climb this tree..." Sasuke grinned and was about to use his hands when Itachi stopped him. "You didn't let me finish. You can't use your hands to climb."_

_Sasuke puzzled. "Then how do I climb it? With my chakra"? Itachi smirked._

_"Correct. You see Sasuke, the more chakra you have, the more difficult it is to control. For most shinobi, the tree climbing excercise is hard work but is effective for mastering your chakra. First thing you do is form the ram seal and concentrate your chakra into the bottoms of your feet. The chakra acts like glue and helps you stick to the tree. However, you must constantly concentrate on the flow of chakra between your feet and the tree. Let me show you an example and then I want to see you try it." _

_Itachi formed the ram seal and concentrated for a moment before walking up the tree, deeply impressing Sasuke. "The feet are the most diffcult place to concentrate your chakra to, therefore making it one of the best excercises of chakra control." He tossed him a kunai. "When you get to a point where you lose focus, use this to mark your place and try to get farther than that the next try. Now, you try." Sasuke grabbed the kunai and did exactly what his brother said, forming his hands into the ram seal and concentrating. Once he felt ready, Sasuke ran to the tree and ran up it. He got a few feet before his left foot sunk into the tree and he was forced to jump off, but not before he marked his place. Itachi grinned at his young sibling. "Not bad for a first try, otouto. Give it one more shot and we'll call it a day. I remember mom saying she was making our favorite dinner tonight." Sasuke grinned at the thought of honey soaked ham and concentrated again. Withdrawing from the ram seal, Sasuke ran at the tree again, this time making it a meter farther before he marked his spot again and jumped back down. Itachi smiled and congratulated him for a good first time, and the two brothers walked home. _

_End flashback..._

Sasuke formed the ram seal, focused on the tree in front of him, and once he was ready, he ran up. After reaching the top, Sasuke ran back down and then up again, and down once more. Once he reached the ground, Sasuke backflipped away from the tree and nodded. Then walked to the stream underneath team seven's bridge, all the while remembering his first experience with water walking.

_One week after first flashback..._

_Once Sasuke got the tree climbing technique down, Itachi walked him down to a river. Itachi stopped in front and turned to face his otouto. "This is more challenging than the last chakra control excercise because of the fact that water moves. Therefore, you have a harder time maintaining your balance on the surface since it's always changing." Itachi formed the ram seal and stepped onto the water, and walked to the middle. Sasuke watched amazed. "You try. Take everything you learned from the tree climbing excercise and try it." Sasuke nodded and closing his eyes, formed the ram seal. Once he was ready, Sasuke took his first step onto the water...and fell in. Itachi burst out laughing at his expense. Getting out, Sasuke glared at his aniki and tried again, this time just making it to Itachi...before falling in with a surprised yelp. _

_Sasuke gave an annoyed snort and swam back to try again. The third time was the charm as he successfully stayed on the surface for three minutes before depleting his chakra and dropping into the drink. Itachi burst out laughing as the younger sibling came up for air and glared at him. Itachi eventually decided to take Sasuke back home but not before claiming that their mother would hate to see Sasuke wet, and scorched him with a katon jutsu, which not only dried Sasuke but also set his hair aflame. Itachi nearly passed out laughing as he watched his otouto run around before dipping his head into the water. _

End flashback #2...

Sasuke winced as he grabbed his head. "I hated it when he did that too, it ruined my hair." After a few more hair-burned memories, Sasuke walked to the river underneath the bridge where he and his team met up at each morning. Here, he practiced his water-walking techniques...

A few hours and about twenty mishaps later...

"Sasuke! Where have you been! The finals start in twenty minutes!" His mother, Uchiha Mikoto yelled. Sasuke looked up at her, his hair in his face and his clothes soaking wet, shrugged, and walked to his room to change.

Five minutes later...

Sasuke came back down after hearing his mother's call. "Sasuke! Your friends Naruto and Sakura are here with a pretty young blonde girl! They want you to walk to the arena with them!" Sasuke came down, and smirked at his best friend, who grinned back.

As the four walked to the stadium, Sasuke was staring at Naruto. Naruto caught it and stared back. "What"? Sasuke grinned and shook his head.

"Nothing. Still trying to get used to you having two girl-friends now." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, while Sakura and Ino blushed. The four continued to walk in silence, now entering the forest around the arena until Naruto noticed Sasuke was walking into a hazard.

"Sasuke! Watch out! Or you'll hit that..."

CRASH!!

Sasuke slumped to the ground with an angry welt appearing on his head. "...tree branch." Naruto finished as Sasuke groaned. Sasuke galred up at him.

"Thanks for not telling me sooner, dobe." Naruto grinned.

"Sorry. Just thought you would've seen it coming."

Ten minutes passed, and the four realized they were now...lost. Naruto growled. "This bites! We found our way there yesterday! Why today"?

"Because we never walked through the forest to get there." Sakura said. Sasuke glanced around.

"Wonderful, we're lost. We're gonna be late, and everyone will laugh at us." Ino looked up at the sky before she set her eyes on the hokage monument. She looked around in confusion, realizing they were now right in front of the mountain.

"Since when did we get here"? she asked the three. They shrugged confusedly. Suddenly, they heard an angry snort. Paling, the four turned around and met eye to eye with a very angry bull. The bull dug it's hoof into the ground and charged. Naruto and his companions turned and ran the other way screaming. "Since when have ninjas been chased by bulls"? Ino yelled. Naruto gulped.

"No idea! Just keep running!" Sasuke sighed.

"It saw the red." Everyone looked at him confused. "The slightest sight of the color red pisses a bull off so much that they will charge you. It saw the red spiral on Naruto's back, the red part of my clan's symbol on my shirt, Sakura's red dress, and decided to chase us. Ino was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." The three others looked ahead and nodded, still scared to death.

As the four ran, they saw the battle arena a few ways ahead. Then they heard an announcement. "Will Sabaku no Gaara and Haruno Sakura report to the arena for match one of the semifinals." Sakura growled.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Naruto tried to calm his girlfriend down.

As the four reached the village area where the arena was, they felt the ground move and dared a look. Behind them were at least thirty more very abgry bulls charging full speed. Naruto thought of an idea. He put his hands into a cross. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_" Two clones appeared and took Sasuke and Ino and flung them onto their shoulders. Naruto grabbed Sakura and did the same. The three Narutos leapt into the air and the second they landed, they took off at a very fast pace and raced for the arena. Three seconds passed as Naruto and his clones left the angry bulls behind and blazed into the arena, shocking everyone there as Naruto skidded to a stop...right in front of Gaara, who glared at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I've seen you before, in the chuunin exams, fighting my sister. No wonder they call you the speed demon of the hidden leaf." Naruto stared up at him.

"I've seen you too, using your sand to defeat that teme, Neji. Unfortunately I'm not the one fighting you, Sakura-chan is." Gaara smirked cruely.

"Mother will love to taste her blood. Just make sure you defeat the Uchiha or else..." His smirk turned into an insane one. "I will kill your girlfriend." Sakura got off Naruto's back and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'll handle everything here being this is my match." Naruto nodded as he and Sasuke walked to the waiting box while Ino walked to the stands and sat beside Chouji.

Hayate raised his hand. "The first match, Haruno Sakura against Sabaku no Gaara begins...Now!" His hand came down and the fight began.

* * *

Like I said, I apologize since there was barely any action. My brain's at a dead end for now. The good thing, I already have a few ideas on what to do. Read and review! I'll hopefully update in the next two weeks. Later!


End file.
